Naruto: The First Airbender
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: What if the Sage of the Six Paths sought for aid to save the future of the Ninja World? What if he found the aid of Avatar Aang? This is the story of how a boy named Uzumaki Naruto saves the Ninja World by becoming its first airbender...
1. Chapter 0

**Naruto: The First Airbender**

Disclaimer: This will be an Avatar: The Last Airbender X Naruto fanfiction. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 0: Avatar and Sage**

Avatar Aang, who is no longer the last airbender with the birth of his third child, a son named Tenzin, was meditating as usual when he suddenly felt a strange spiritual presence followed by soft ringing like the striking of bells. Turning his attention towards the presence, Aang saw an elderly man with short hair that spiked up in the front to form what looked like a pair of horns and the most unusual purple eyes he had ever seen which seemed to have concentric rings or ripples around their pupils. The stranger also wore a cloak with a high collar, a necklace with six red magatama and was armed with a sheathed sword and a staff with rings hanging from the ringed top end.

Sensing the man's unusual aura, Aang asked, "And who might you be, stranger?" While he had met many strange beings in the spirit realm, Aang knew that the man was not a part of his world. Still, Aang knew that man held no malice hence his relaxed pose as he politely asked out of curiosity.

Smiling, the man replied, "I come by many names, young man, but most know me as the Sage of the Six Paths." Regarding Aang in a friendly manner, the man asked, "And you must be the Avatar of your world, yes?"

Nodding, Aang replied, "I am indeed the Avatar of this world. Are you… similar to be me by any chance?"

"Yes, I am indeed comparable to you from where I come from. Unfortunately, I lack the ability to reincarnate."

With his curiosity growing, Aang said, "I see." Offering the Sage a seat, he said, "Please, tell me more about yourself and your world."

Scene Change

After telling Aang about his world, a world which will eventually be populated by ninjas thanks to teaching his disciples and sons how to wield a type of energy called chakra, the Sage then concluded, "Alas, with my world progressing as it is, I fear that by the time my true successor arrives it may be too far out of balance to be saved. Already, the nine tailed-beasts which I consider as my own children are succumbing to the hatred and greed of humanity while my elder son's descendants still seek to wipe out the descendants of my younger son."

Hearing the Sage's conclusion to his story, Aang sighed as it reminded him of some of things he had experienced or at least knew off from the Hundred-Year War. Looking at the Sage, Aang asked, "What would you have me do to help your world?"

"While I'm aware that you cannot leave your world, as I myself cannot remain here for long, I am hoping that by providing your wisdom to me that I can somehow pass it on to my true successor. If all goes well, my successor will be able to gain the spiritual wisdom needed from elemental bending to save the world I come from."

Nodding in comprehension, Aang replied, "Very well, I will pass on the knowledge of bending to you. However, as the energies of your world run by different rules, they may not be affective as you hope."

Smirking slightly, the Sage replied, "While chakra does allow the user to create the elements, it can also be used to manipulate the elements as well. I'm sure my successor will find a way to use the full potential of bending."

"Perhaps, but I will only teach you the basics of bending the four elements as well as the theory of bending the fifth element. I will not have the bending arts be used for nothing else other than destruction, killing or war."

Hearing Aang's stern statement, the Sage sighed in understanding and replied, "I understand, I too wished that the people of my world would use the ninja arts for peace rather than war. However, please at least teach me the full spiritual aspects of each element."

"Do not fear for I do intend to teach you, and your successor by extension, the spiritual aspects of bending in full," replied Aang.

With the agreement in place, Avatar Aang taught the Sage of the Six Paths the art of elemental bending…

Scene Change

Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaves located in the Land of Fire, is one of the major powers in a world where ninjas act as hired mercenaries, law enforcers and even soldiers of war. Guided by its Will of Fire, the belief in which love is the true source of strength which will bring people together and overcome conflict, the village is among the most prosperous and peaceful of the hidden ninja villages. However nothing in the world is ever perfect and Konohagakure is no exception to this universal rule…

Scene Change

A young blond boy with sun-tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes and two pairs of three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks left the ninja academy with an expression of absolute dejection on his face due to failing his exam, which he needs to pass to become a ninja, for the second time. Treated as an outcast or worse by almost everyone in the village which is his home, the boy never understood why everyone hates him so. True, some of the adults have called him a demon brat when they thought he was not listening to them while others have outright stated that he deserved whatever cruel or cold treatment he got. However, none of their hurtful statements would explain the root of their hatred towards him, a hatred which other children had taken up as the norm as they either ignore him or, in the case of bullies, consider him the perfect victim for their misdeeds. To alleviate his suffering and loneliness, the boy did everything he could to get attention including playing pranks and boasting that he will get everyone's respect by achieving his dream which is becoming a Hokage, leader and the strongest ninja of Konohagakure. Alas, even the boy knew that becoming a Hokage is impossible without first becoming a genin, the lowest-ranked ninja.

Returning back to his apartment, the boy could no longer hold back his tears as he silently wept in grief and frustration and asked himself, "Why… why me…?"

Scene Change

Looking at the crying blond boy, the spirit of the Sage of the Six Paths sighed in both sorrow and frustration. Sorrow in sympathy for the boy's unjustified suffering and frustration at the foolishness of the people of the boy's own home village, a village founded by the descendants of both his younger and elder sons. Taking out a scroll, the Sage left it on the boy's table and said, "May this scroll guide you down to the right path, my successor, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, from within the confines of its prison, a demonic nine-tailed fox known as Kurama, the Kyuubi no Youko, felt a familiar presence. Its eyes opened wide in shock as it looked out of the cage and asked, "Old Man…?"

Scene Change

On the following day, the boy named Uzumaki Naruto woke up from his sorrow-induced exhaustion. Rubbing the tear stains from his eyes followed by smacking his cheeks, the boy's eyes burned with renewed determination as he swore, "I will pass the exam this time to become the next Hokage, believe it!"

Suddenly, the boy noticed something on his dinner table, namely a scroll. Cautious, the boy approached the seal and, after studying it intently, gave it a light tap. Recoiling as though expecting it to suddenly explode, which is sadly exactly what happened the last time he accepted a gift from a stranger, Naruto realized that the scroll seemed harmless. Taking the scroll into his hands, the boy opened it and read its contents, "The history and basics of elemental bending, as taught by Avatar Aang…"

By the time the boy realized the passing of time, namely by feeling the grumblings of his hungry unfed stomach, the boy was shocked that he had read the admittedly engrossing contents of the scroll for almost three hours. "Better get something to eat." Keeping the scroll insider his jumpsuit, the boy proceeded to have a daily dose of the one kind of dish he loves eating the most, ramen.

Scene Change

Three months had passed after the previous schooling year at the ninja academy and it was now time for the beginning of the new schooling year. Umino Iruka, a young man with brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail and a scar running across his nose, was busy calling out the names of the students in attendance for the first day of the new school year when he noticed something was off. It took him a few moments to realize why as he asked, "Where's Naruto?" While the blond boy is undisputedly a troublemaker who would skip boring classes and goof around, the boy would never deliberately skip school unless he was committing a grand prank. Like the time he somehow managed to sneak whoopee cushion for the current Hokage to sit on, inside his own heavily guarded office of all places. Hilarity aside, the prank served as a reminder the even ANBU can be grossly incompetent at times.

Seeing that none of the other students knew, not that many of them cared, Iruka sighed and was about to mark Naruto as absent when a familiar voice shouted, "Sorry I'm late!"

Turning his attention, Iruka was shocked to see Naruto who was dressed in his favourite orange-blue jumpsuit and blue goggles. The reason, the boy suddenly appeared at the window while riding what looked like a spinning ball of air which is similar in appearance to the late Fourth Hokage's prized ninjutsu, the Rasengan. The boy was also apparently armed with a wooden staff but that was just a minor detail compared to the spinning ball of wind which seemed capable of limited levitation.

Seeing the boy leap off the diminishing orb of wind, Iruka asked, "Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto said, "One, it's not a jutsu, it is called airbending. Two, it's my personal ninja secret!" Of course, the current Third Hokage already knew about his airbending and how he managed to learn the art but no one needed to know that.

Confused, Iruka asked, "Airbending?"

Scene Change

Before long, Naruto's unexpected arrival on the ball of spinning wind which he called the "Air Scooter" became the topic of gossip among the students. The quickest to talk about was Ino, a pale-blond girl with pale-blue eyes and a slim body build as well as the undisputed current gossip queen of the entire school, as she asked Sakura, a girl with cherry-pink hair, green eyes and a prominent forehead, "So, any idea what that jutsu was?"

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "I have read a lot of books but even the library has limited knowledge about wind-based jutsu."

Sighing, Ino said, "I suppose that's expected, there aren't many wind users in our village if what my dad says is true."

"Wait, does that mean that Naruto-baka can be considered special because he can use a wind-based jutsu?" asked Sakura.

Looking at the blond boy, both girls dismissed him almost immediately, "Nah!" The two girls, who were once best friends, then proceeded to do their daily routine of bitter rivalry for the affections of a certain rookie of the class named Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, a brooding black-eyed boy with black hair that has blue highlights, quickly dismissed Naruto's technique as useless for fighting and thus ignored it.

"Say, Shikamaru, you're not going to ask Naruto about that technique?" asked an overweight boy with brown hair and two swirls drawn onto his cheeks.

A lazy-looking boy with his black hair tied into a spiky ponytail on top of his head named Nara Shikamaru opened one narrow brown eye and asked, "What makes you think I would want to do something as troublesome as that, Chouji?"

Shrugging, the larger boy named Akamichi Chouji replied, "Well, riding on something so that you don't have to walk around so much seems like the kind of thing you might do."

Peering at the boy, Shikamaru sighed and said, "Alright, you got me there, but even I have limits. Besides, my mom would never let me get THAT lazy." Chouji could only snicker in understanding.

A boy with wild brown hair, slit pupils, pronounced canines and red fang-like markings on his cheeks on the other hand was paying keen attention to Naruto as he wanted to learn that fun-looking technique. Sitting on top of his head was a small puppy with shite fur and floppy ears. Grinning toothily, the boy named Inuzuka Kiba said, "Akamaru old buddy, we've got to learn that Air Scooter jutsu." The puppy named Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Another boy, who has brown bushy hair, pale skin and is among the tallest in the class, simply adjust his sunglasses as he mused, "It appears that Naruto has learnt his elemental affinity, and at a younger age than most too at that." Named Aburame Shino, the boy made a mental note to further observe Naruto's so-called airbending.

Among the female student population of the class, only one was happy that Naruto had not only recovered from his slump after failing for the second time in the previous year but also somehow managed to learn a new ninja technique which he called airbending. Dark hair, pale lavender eyes which lacked pupils and fair skin, the timidly meek girl named Hyuuga Hinata smiled at Naruto as she silently thought, "It's good to see Naruto-kun again." She then thought curiously, "But I wonder where he had been for the whole time." Unbeknownst to Naruto, Hinata can be a bit of a stalker, albeit a shy one with no ill intent.

Scene Change

Meanwhile, in one of the many training grounds in Konohagakure, two people we weeping dramatically as they hugged each other. One of them was a tall man with a shiny bowl haircut, impossibly bushy eyebrows and was dressed in a green spandex with orange leg warmers and a typical Konohagakure jounin jacket. The other was a boy who had recently been promoted to genin in the past schooling year and has almost the exact same appearance as the older man except that his eyes are perfectly round, has slightly less bushy eyebrows, wore bandages around his hands and lacked the jacket. Hugging the man tightly, the boy cried, "I'm going to miss Naruto-san!"

Nodding, the man said, "Indeed, despite the pain and suffering of being alone, the boy's Flames of Youth is among the brightest I've ever seen!" Placing his hands onto the boy's shoulders, the man said, "While his time of training his taijutsu with us have come to an end, we must not let this unfortunate parting of friends dampen our Youthful Flames!"

Nodding, the boy wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "As expected from your youthful wisdom, Guy-sensei!"

The man named Might Guy, who is also known as the Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, said, "Lee!"

The boy known as Rock Lee, hugged the man again and cried, "Guy-sensei!"

Somehow the pair managed to create a sunset-themed atmosphere at the beach with frothy seawater crashing against the waves, thus scarring the minds of anyone who is not already used to their eccentric ways and was unfortunate enough to witness it. Even now no one knew how the pair manages to do their "Sunset of Youth", which has to be an illusion of some sort, and had little doubt that not even the Sage of the Six Paths can accomplish it. Somehow Naruto just knew that the pair was at it again as he shivered at the mere memory of it.

Scene Change

Sarutobi Hiruzen, an elderly man who is also the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, was busy rereading a copy of the mysterious scroll Naruto had somehow obtained on the day after he failed his academy graduation for the second time. While he knew that the boy would not lie to him, unless he's playing a prank or avoiding getting caught for it, the old man still found it hard to believe that anyone would just leave behind anything for the boy to claim as his own, let alone something so valuable. Hiruzen had to repress a sigh as he thought, "The boy is more likely to receive a present of goodwill from a citizen of Iwagakure than the majority of the people in this village." Considering that both Konohagakure and Iwagakure were bitter rivals during the Third Ninja World War, Hiruzen's statement is shamefully depressing to say the least.

Deciding to take his mind off the topic, Hiruzen continued to study the scroll for what must be the umpteenth time. As he is the leader of an entire ninja village, being able to see underneath the beneath is essential. Teaching an unusual style of martial arts, which the ninjas term as taijutsu, called bending, the scroll can almost be considered a Holy Grail as it combines taijutsu with elemental-release ninjutsu seamlessly. Unlike normal ninjutsu, bending does not require handseals although it does require taijutsu-style body movements to "bend" the elements one can control to their will. Once mastered however, elemental bending can be done even with the most minimal of movements. Another limitation is that bending cannot create an element, only manipulate it to their will. Fire seems to be an exception although it can be theorized that it simply manipulates heat to generate fire as it is noted to be less effective during the night-time when the sun is down. However, if done right, it is possible to "bend" an enemy's own elemental attack against them as long as one can control it.

Hiruzen wore a smile as he recalled that day when Naruto showed him the mysterious scroll and begged him to at least try elemental bending. Unable to deny the boy, not to mention he was quite curious himself, Hiruzen decided to have the boy receive help from the best taijutsu specialist in all of Konohagakure, Might Guy. Both Hiruzen and Guy were amazed when Naruto, upon learning the basic stances of airbending and its spiritual significance, was able to really bend the air around him to his will, thus validating the art of elemental bending. It certainly helped that Guy suggested that bending probably requires the use of chakra manipulation as one executes a taijutsu stance to actually bend a controllable element. While eccentric to say the least, Guy is not considered the best taijutsu specialist for nothing not to mention that he understands the basic theory of Jyuuken, a specialized form of taijutsu which uses chakra to disable or even kill opponents. It was also later confirmed that Naruto has a natural affinity with wind, thus further explaining how he could airbend.

The memory of Naruto's unbridled joy at being able to do airbending for the first time lifted the old man's heart which had been growing heavier of late due to the boy's continued mistreatment. While he is both the leader and the strongest ninja of his village, Hiruzen is ultimately still just a single old man, one who should have retired long ago at that, against the combined scorn of almost every adult in the entire village who would not hesitate to use unscrupulous political measures to abuse the boy and get away with it.

After grasping the basics of airbending, Naruto quickly grew under Guy's tutelage, at least whenever the eccentric specialist and his protégé are present, to the point that the boy can already be considered an adept disciple in the art of airbending. The old man chuckled at the memory of how Naruto was able to somehow "dance" around the people that tried to catch him for committing his latest prank, including ANBU who are supposed to be elite ninjas. Their frustrated expressions and humiliation was, as far as Hiruzen was concerned, divinely comical punishment. At the thought of divinity, Hiruzen mused, "Avatar Aang… I wonder…" Shaking his head, Hiruzen said to himself, "Even if he is a relative to the Sage of the Six Paths, it still does not explain how Naruto found the scroll, not that I am ungrateful for it regardless." Making a mental note to thank the mystery donator of the scroll, Hiruzen kept it inside a safe and continued with his regular duties as the leader of the village…

Scene Change

In the spiritual realm of Naruto's world, also currently known as the Ninja World, the Sage of the Six Paths smiled at the boy's progress and said, "You'll face many difficulties in the future but I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to restore peace and balance to this world, Uzumaki Naruto…"

-Chapter Fin-

Note: Seems like I have a BAD habit of using the same time period for Naruto to gain help. Hope the twist of how he is getting help from the Avatar is original though. As for anyone who questions his intellect, do not forget that the boy managed to learn the Kage Bushin after just a few hours or even minutes of reading from the Forbidden Scroll. As for his spiritual development, the fact that the boy can put up with the suffering without going mad by just having a VERY rare few people who cared for him should be a testament to his spiritual strength. It certainly helps that Naruto is naturally attuned to the element of wind. A warning though, depending on how much attention I'm paying to my other fanfictions and my work, I may not be able to update this as often as some would like it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The First Airbender**

Disclaimer: This will be an Avatar: The Last Airbender X Naruto fanfiction. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 1: Airbending**

After attending their first lesson, the boys gathered at the taijutsu training field under the tutelage of Iruka. Iruka's colleague, Mizuki, was supposed to be providing taijutsu lessons on that day but could not due to some "circumstances" which Iruka failed to find out from him. Hearing Iruka mention about Mizuki's circumstances almost made Naruto snicker as he knew just what Iruka was talking about. After overhearing Mizuki insulting him by calling him a worthless demon-brat, Naruto decided to deliver a little payback with a transformation technique which he proudly calls the Sexy no Jutsu, a cry for help amplified by airbending, and being in relatively close proximity with female jounins, elite-class ninjas who can only be matched or beaten by ANBU or kages. Seeing Mizuki getting his ass royally whooped by the two female jounins, one who had untamed black hair and uniquely red eyes, and another who has purple hair and a kinky manner of dress, was priceless!

"Naruto, is there something which you find amusing?"

Quickly snapping out of his reverie, Naruto replied, "N-nothing, Iruka-sensei!"

Not fooled Naruto's poor attempt at lying, Iruka made a mental note to question him later as he announced, "Alright, please enter the ring when I call out your names."

Scene Change

Before long, it was Naruto's turn to fight as he stood against Kiba who is arguably one of the better taijutsu practitioners among the students other than Sasuke. Grinning at the blond boy whom he considers as his rival, Kiba said, "Ready to get your butt whooped?"

Returning the grin, Naruto assumed a taijutsu stance none of the boys or Iruka had ever seen before as he replied, "Bring it!"

Iruka was curious about Naruto's new taijutsu stance as he annouced, "Begin!"

Being as wild and aggressive in a fight as he appeared, Kiba immediately launched himself towards Naruto, intent on taking him down with one blow. However, rather than charging in blindly like he normally would, Naruto did the last thing anyone expected. Moving in a circular pattern to shift his position, Naruto deflected Kiba's strike in a manner which was somehow dynamic yet strangely calm and even peaceful.

Shocked that Naruto had chosen to deflect his attack rather than take it on like he normally would, Kiba turned around to see the boy still grinning as he waited for the wild boy to act again. Growling in mild frustration, Kiba yelled as he tried to tackle Naruto again only for the boy to easily avoid his attack again. With his frustration growing, Kiba tried to attack again and again only for the blond boy to quite literally dance around his attacks as he leapt, gyrated, dodged and deflected every single one of them, his joyful grin never leaving his face. Infuriated at the humiliation of exhausting himself while Naruto seemed completely unfazed by his attempts to attack him, Kiba demanded, "What's so damned funny?"

Smiling happily, Naruto said, "Because airbending's fun, what other reason do I need?"

Stunned by Naruto's reply, as he was half-expecting the boy to brag about his new moves, Kiba took a while to come up with an argument, "But what good is airbending if all you do is avoiding getting hit?"

Shrugging, Naruto asked in reply, "What good is attacking if all your hits miss?"

Gaping, Kiba and many other boys were unsure if the Naruto before them is the same boy who would often brag that he will one day kick Sasuke's butt and become the next Hokage. Shaking his head, Kiba growled, "Ok, who the bloody hell are you and what have you done with the real Naruto?"

"I'll tell you, after you lay a blow on me," was Naruto's cheeky reply.

Unable to take the stings at his pride, Kiba roared as he spun his boy around in mid-air like a drill as he executed his clan's unique taijutsu move, albeit a weaker version than normal, "Passing Fang!"

Seeing that Kiba was being serious, Naruto smiled daringly as he waited for the attack to come. Just as Kiba's attack was about to connect, Naruto used his airbending create a shield of wind which redirected Kiba's attack thereby throwing him off-course and causing him to crash face-first onto the ground. Everyone stared in mute amazement as the saw Naruto bend the air to his will to deflect Kiba's attack.

Exhausted, Kiba could only growl impotently, "I'm so… going to get… even with you… one day…!"

"Anytime, Kiba," replied Naruto.

Staring at the blond boy, who was supposed to be the dead last in his class, Iruka asked, "Just… what is that is that taijutsu style you used to manipulate the air like that? I've never seen anything like it!"

Giving Iruka a thumb's up, Naruto replied, "It's called airbending, believe it!"

Scene Change

Word of Naruto's victory over Kiba through the use of an unorthodox style of taijutsu which also uses ninjutsu-style wind manipulation called airbending quickly spread across the entire school faculty like wildfire. Leading the gossip, as soon as she caught word of it, was of course Ino as she spoke out her opinion, "I can't believe that baka actually beat Kiba. Sure it's not like he actually beat Sasuke-kun but Naruto-baka is called the dead last for a reason!"

Waving her hand dismissively, Sakura replied, "Please, there's no way that idiot can do anything right! He's probably too scared to face Kiba head-on and just avoided all of his attacks until that dumb mutt wore himself out."

Shaking her head, Ino argued, "Trust me, if that was the case Kiba will be poking fun at Naruto, not sulking and saying that he'll find a way to beat Naruto's taijutsu."

"Then maybe Kiba's even dumber and weaker than I thought. I mean, he actually lost to Naruto of all people!"

Sighing at Sakura's apparent inability to see Naruto as anything else other than the idiotic dead-last of the school, despite the fact that Sakura had at one point been more civil with him until she finally got tired of him constantly trying to ask her out for a date and annoying Sasuke, not to mention that her mother encouraged her behaviour, Ino said, "I would have agreed with you, if I hadn't seen him appear on his air scooter or had not known that he was actually paying attention to class if Iruka-sensei's lack of shouting means anything."

Incredulous, Sakura said, "What? Don't tell me you're actually saying that Naruto's actually getting better? I'd sooner believe that the Fourth had a son around our age secretly attending school with us!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Ino asked, "And who used to be a shy girl that used to cry when Ami and her gang made fun of her billboard forehead?"

Blushing at the memory of her early childhood, Sakura tried to defend herself, "But I wasn't the dead last!"

"No, but you did use to get bullied and were at the bottom of the pecking order until you stopped hiding your forehead. Heck, maybe that's why Naruto likes you so much since you proved yourself to those bullies."

Unable to argue against Ino's point, Sakura looked away and said, "Fine, go ahead and defend that dobe-boyfriend of yours while I continue supporting Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired girl then left with a haughty huff, convincing herself that Ino was only trying to make her like Naruto so that she can have Sasuke all for herself.

Stunned, Ino hesitated for a moment as she thought, "Was I… really trying to defend Naruto-baka?" Shaking her head, Ino argued with herself, "No, I was just stating a fact! Naruto might be the dead last but even I know people can change themselves if they wanted to." Thinking about people actually trying to improve themselves, Ino then thought, "But how did Naruto learn airbending anyway? I've got to find out that secret!" As the heir of the Yamanaka clan which specializes in mind-reading, Ino was already naturally curious about people, especially about their experiences, way of thinking and personalities. Her natural curiosity is part of the reason why she likes Sasuke who seems so mysterious, not to mention talented and handsome to boot, while she considers Naruto, who is so obviously a goofy glory-hound, annoying at times. The prospect of getting juicy gossip was another reason why she wanted to find out more about Naruto's mystery taijutsu art. Proving to Sakura that she was right and was therefore the better ninja was yet another reason for Ino to actively seek out Naruto.

Unbeknownst to the either one of the two girls, a third girl was meekly watching from the shadows and was biting her lower lip in worry as she though, "Is Ino… really starting to notice Naruto for who he really is?" While Hinata would wish that Naruto finds his happiness, she is ultimately still a young girl at heart as she suddenly felt jealously possessive and decided to try harder to get Naruto to notice her before Ino gets his affections, affections which Ino just might return in kind.

Scene Change

Later on that same day, after all the other students had returned home from the academy, Naruto was happily eating ramen with Iruka at his most beloved place in all of Konohagakure, Ichiraku Ramen.

Looking at the boy, Iruka could not help but wonder if Naruto is really still the same boy he taught in the previous years. Not only did Naruto return to the academy with a new form of taijutsu called airbending which allowed him to beat Kiba in a taijutsu match by literally wearing him out, not to mention that he no longer charges blindly into fights, he is actually eating his vegetables, albeit as part of an admittedly delicious vegetarian ramen dish. It was therefore not surprising that Iruka asked, "Naruto, not that I doubt that you're the real one, but what in the world happened to you to that made you change so much? You actually paid attention to my class lessons for heaven's sake!"

Slurping the last of his vegetarian ramen, which is his appetizer to the more delicious kinds of ramen such as beef and pork ramen, Naruto said, "Well, it goes like this…"

Scene Change

"…and that's why I want to become a great airbending master, just like Avatar Aang!"

After listening to Naruto's story during the past three months as well as a brief history of a war known as the Hundred Year War, Iruka finally understood what happened to the blond boy. Wearing a thoughtful expression, Iruka mused, "Still, to think that a single scroll could change the boy so much…" The scarred teacher then asked, "May I see that scroll?"

Seeing no reason to deny his favourite teacher, who is also technically his superior even if he succeeds to become a genin, not to mention that the Third Hokage had not forbade him to reveal the information to a fellow ninja of Konohagakure, Naruto happily obliged. Taking a look at the scroll, Iruka's eyes widened as he read the contents of the scroll at a speed worthy of a chuunin instructor of a ninja academy. Marking all of those test papers, especially the horrible ones, on time require speed and skill after all.

"Four main forms of elemental bending, each major element possessing at least one secondary "element", with the theoretical aspects to the supposedly lost art of energy-bending, as well as the spiritual significance of bending each of the four major elements as well as energy-bending… this book seems more suitable for teaching monks rather than ninjas. Even so, the possibilities of integrating these arts into our taijutsu are amazing." Paying special attention to airbending, Iruka read, "Air is the element of freedom, of finding another way to resolve conflict and disharmony by choosing a path with the least resistance like a leaf fluttering gently in the wind." Remembering Naruto's fight with Kiba, Iruka mused, "Well that explains why Naruto hardly attacked at all. This form of taijutsu is almost completely defensive."

"So, what do you think?" asked an expectant Naruto.

Taking his eyes off the book, Iruka said, "Well, this is certainly an interesting scroll but I'm surprised that you could actually adapt yourself to airbending. I'd think that you'd pick earthbending or firebending considering how stubborn and short-tempered you can be at times."

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto replied, "Yeah, I was surprised myself but, once I actually started airbending, I just can't help but feel happy and free, like all the troubles in the world don't matter anymore."

Knowing Naruto's mistreatment and loneliness, Iruka wore a sad smile as he understood, "Of course, Naruto had always hidden his pain by trying to appear happy and cheerful. If the necessity for spirituality to achieve elemental bending is as vital as implied, then maybe this is the real reason why Naruto became an airbender, to finally gain the freedom he so desperately needs."

Passing the scroll back to Naruto, Iruka said, "I don't suppose you can teach me bending this weekend, can you?"

Shocked, Naruto asked, "R-really? But you're a teacher!"

Grinning, Iruka playfully tousled Naruto's hair and said, "And only a third-rate teacher would ever refuse to learn anything new. Besides, learning elemental bending might just save my life or give me the strength I need to protect my precious ones."

Feeling joy building up in his chest, Naruto joyously replied, "Sure thing, Iruka-sensei!"

Scene Change

As the teacher and pupil ate and discussed further about elemental bending, both Ino and Hinata were spying on them intently. While Ino originally intended to spy on Naruto alone on her own, she ended up meeting up with Hinata by accident and decided to drag the girl along once she found out that Hinata actually likes the blond boy. After all, what better way to find out juicy gossip about the boy than the girl who has a crush on him, however shy and meek she may be.

Hinata on the other hand was feeling ambivalent towards Ino. While Ino made it clear that she is only interested in finding out more about Naruto's unusual new taijutsu, the insecure girl just knew that Ino would eventually see the good side in Naruto and snatch him away from her despite Ino's reassurances that she loves Sasuke no matter what. Getting almost literally interrogated by Ino for answers, especially why she would like Naruto of all people, only made her feel worse as she pointed out Naruto's good points to the blond girl. Still, being able to see Naruto so happy and apparently free of grief made her feel glad for the blond boy.

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Ino said, "So Naruto feels free of his troubles when he does airbending? Why would make that carefree baka feel so troubled about anyway? Sure he's the dead last but his situation can't be that bad, can it?" However, after hearing Hinata's hesitant explanation that almost all of the adults seem to hate Naruto for some reason they would not speak of, Ino could no longer be so sure. Determined to find out more, Ino decided to investigate further, with Hinata's help thanks to her years of observing and silently cheering for Naruto of course.

Scene Change

On the following day, a silver-haired man named Mizuki was positively glowering as he adjusted his standing position to minimize his discomfort, courtesy of having Anko shoving something he'd rather not remember up his behind. After being lured by a blond beauty into a dirty alleyway, the girl suddenly cried out for help loudly enough to actually hurt his ears, thus attracting the attention to Yuuhi Kurenai, the red-eyed genjutsu mistress of Konohagakure, and Mitarashi Anko, a purple-haired ninja and one of the craziest ninjas to currently serve Konohagakure. When the two women wrongfully blamed him for molesting a defenceless young woman, the two of them proceeded to hurt him in ways he had never imagined was possible. Shuddering at the memory, Mizuki just knew he needed to relief his stress somehow, and he knew just how to get some.

"Naruto, you're up against Sasuke!" Mizuki hid his smirk as he knew that the demon-brat, Naruto, would only make a pathetic fool out of himself as he gleefully fights against a superior opponent. In his overconfidence as a self-proclaimed magnificent bastard, Mizuki never noticed Naruto giving the man a mild glare before quickly changing his expression into a wide grin as he stepped into the ring to face the proud Uchiha boy.

Unbeknownst to the male teacher or the boys was that Ino and Hinata, in Ino's desire for the truth, had snuck out of their own lessons and were currently watching the match from a hidden location. While Ino was cheering for Sasuke, Hinata silently wished Naruto good luck. Regardless, both girls knew that they would finally be able to see Naruto's airbending.

"You may impress some with your pathetic new taijutsu but only a dobe like you will ever think of becoming a ninja who only knows defensive taijutsu moves."

Unlike before, Naruto did not let himself get riled up by Sasuke's mocking statement as he instead grinned and replied, "Say that after you actually land a hit on me, teme."

Frowning in displeasure at Naruto's lack of outrage, Sasuke quickly assumed a taijutsu stance in silence.

Equally displeased as Mizuki who said, "Match, begin!"

Quickly charging forward, Sasuke proved to be a stronger fighter than Kiba as he quickly forced Naruto to take him more seriously. However, like Kiba, Sasuke was unable to land a single solid blow on Naruto as he weaved and danced around his attacks. While his expression did not show it, Sasuke was actually getting frustrated as he thought to himself, "Why won't that dobe just try to strike back?"

Smiling despite having to fight more seriously, Naruto said, "You're good, I'd give you that, but there's a lot more to bending than just fighting and winning." Ignoring Naruto's words, Sasuke continued to attack while Naruto continued speaking, deflecting his punch as he spoke, "One, it's a way to learn responsibility." Ducking low to avoid a kick to his face, he added, "Two, it's a way to gain discipline." Dodging an elbow to his ribs, he continued, "Three, it's a way to find enlightenment." Gritting his teeth at the veritable humiliation, Sasuke yelled as he threw a vicious punch at Naruto's face when the blond boy suddenly stepped aside and threw Sasuke off-balance by using his momentum against him, causing the Uchiha boy to crash onto his back on the ground. With Sasuke groaning while lying on his back, Naruto concluded, "And four, it's a path to earn inner peace." Naruto then sheepishly admitted, "Not that I actually managed to earn it yet."

All of the spectators, including the two girls that had snuck out, were gaping in mute amazement as they saw the impossible. Naruto had not only managed to avoid getting a solid hit from Sasuke in a taijutsu match but have even managed to throw him off his feet as he spoke like a wise person beyond his years.

Getting back onto his feet, Sasuke growled, "Shut… up!" Blindly charging towards Naruto, Sasuke never noticed the sudden shift in Naruto's taijutsu style as he assumed a solidly rooted stance, ducked low and slammed his elbow into his gut at blinding speed. Almost vomiting from the strong blow, which was unlike Naruto's earlier taijutsu moves which were more defensive and light-footed, Sasuke heard Naruto say, "Just so you know, I do know how to attack, teme."

"D-damn you… dobe…" growled Sasuke before he passed out.

Pinching himself, only to realize that Sasuke's defeat was indeed real, Kiba said, "No way…"

Equally amazed, Shino's eyebrows were completely visible over his sunglasses as he concurred, "Indeed."

Chouji momentarily forgot about his potato chips as he added, "Naruto actually won."

"This will get troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru who just knew that Sasuke's fangirls will not take it too kindly.

As for the two spying girls, Ino was feeling torn between feeling bad for Sasuke who had lost and actually respecting Naruto for his well-earned victory while Hinata felt herself blush as she saw a respectable side of Naruto even she did not know. Regardless, both knew that Naruto had indeed become stronger and was no longer the dead last he once was, at least when it comes to taijutsu.

Mizuki was both disgusted and horrified as he thought, "How… how did that demon-brat become so strong?" Unfortunately for him, even he cannot deny Naruto's legitimate victory as he announced it as though he was admitting to all of Konohagakure that he was romantically in love with Sarutobi Hiruzen, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Many of the more observant boys noticed that Mizuki literally spat out Naruto's face in distaste.

Noticing it as well, Naruto ignored the teacher and said, "Well, since I'm done, I'll be taking teme to the infirmary, see you!" Before Mizuki could stop the blond boy, he suddenly ran off while carrying Sasuke over his shoulder at a speed which would have made Might Guy proud. Staring at the dust cloud currently occupying the space which Naruto had just vacated, Mizuki gritted his teeth in frustration as he continued the taijutsu lesson.

Having seen enough, the two spying girls decided to return back to their class and were later caught by Suzume who then lectured them for skipping the first portion of her class lesson. Despite being a gossip queen, even Ino felt hesitant to talk about Naruto's victory over Sasuke. Needless to say, Shikamaru's prediction was quickly proven correct as almost all of the fangirls refused to believe that Sasuke had actually lost to Naruto and were convinced that the blond boy had cheated to win. Almost being a key word as Ino, alongside with Hinata, quickly argued that Naruto had indeed legitimately won.

Hearing Ino's argument, Sakura screeched, "How could you? I knew that you're trying to get me interested in that idiot just so that you can claim Sasuke-kun all for yourself but to think that you would stoop so low, you pig!"

Angry at Sakura's apparent misunderstanding, Ino said, "Hey, I'm not lying! If you girls don't believe me, just go and ask the boys. They saw the entire fight."

"Please, like the boys will actually say the truth, we all know that they are all jealous of Sasuke-kun and will happily lie about it!" said Sakura. The other fangirls, including Ami, all voiced their agreement.

"Maybe, if anyone else other than the dead last beat Sasuke-kun," argued Ino. Sighing, Ino continued to speak, "Look, I'm just as upset that Sasuke-kun had lost to Naruto as any of you but I can't lie to myself. I saw how the fight went and while I'm sure that Sasuke-kun will find a way to beat Naruto but Naruto really has gotten much stronger than any of us thought was possible thanks to his airbending."

Nodding, Hinata added, "A-and Naruto-kun might k-know more than one style of bending."

Confused, Ino asked, "What do you mean?"

While uncomfortable at being the centre of attention, Hinata nevertheless explained, "B-before N-Naruto-kun hit Sasuke, h-he actually shifted his stance so that he can't be easily moved by an opposing force. I-it might be another type of the f-four bending arts."

Blinking, as Ino had failed to notice, the blond girl asked, "Seriously?" Seeing Hinata's timid nod, Ino decided to believe her as the Hyuuga clan is more familiar with taijutsu moves than the Yamanaka clan.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura said, "Yeah right, like that idiot can possibly learn anything!"

Angry, Hinata argued, "N-Naruto-kun is much stronger than you think!"

"The day I believe that is the day Naruto becomes friends with the Kyuubi no Youko, which we all know will never happen considering that he Fourth Hokage had killed it years ago not to mention that not even that idiot will do something so stupid!" Before either Ino or Hinata could argue, Sakura and the other fangirls left with a huff, determined to find out the "truth" on their own.

Glaring at the departing girls, Ino was tempted to pull out her hair in frustration as she shouted, "Just how stubborn can those girls get?"

Peering at Ino, Hinata said, "Y-you would have not believed it too if you had not seen it for yourself, Ino-san."

Slumping in admittance to Hinata's point, Ino said, "Yeah, I get that, but even I wouldn't be so pig-headed about it, would I?" Seeing Hinata reluctance to answer, Ino knew Hinata's answer as she sighed and said, "Well, there's only one way to prove it. We're going to learn some bending ourselves, and the more people joining with us the better!"

Surprised, Hinata squeaked, "What?"

"Look, we both know that airbending is the real deal, right?" As Hinata nodded in reply, Ino continued, "Well, I'm thinking that if we can join Iruka-sensei when Naruto teaches bending during the weekend, we can later prove to them that Naruto's new taijutsu moves are actually real. Besides, considering how much you like Naruto, it'll be the perfect opportunity to pair you two together. It'll be killing two birds with one kunai!"

While happy at the prospect of being together with Naruto, Hinata could not help but feel hesitant as she asked, "D-do you really think it's a good idea?"

Shrugging, Ino said, "Well, I could try to get the girls to follow me and spy on him but I doubt they'll actually agree to follow us. As for the boys, I can't really say although I can bet my weekly allowance that at least Kiba will be interest to join once I tell him."

Considering her choices, Hinata decided to agree with Ino as the two girls quickly planned their weekend activities…

Scene Change

It was soon the weekend for the first week of the schooling year and both Naruto and Iruka were surprised as they saw a small crowd standing before them. Leading the group was Ino and Hinata along with Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and, surprisingly enough, Sakura.

Scratching his cheek, Naruto had to ask, "So… what are you guys here for?"

"We're here to learn those new moves you have of course, what else would we be here for?" said Kiba while Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Nodding, Shino added, "Your taijutsu moves were most peculiar and, upon overhearing from Ino-san speaking to Kiba-san that you would be holding a bending lesson today, I decided to follow as well for the sake of further observation and study."

Still munching on his potato chips, Chouji added, "Besides, you might just know a useful taijutsu style for someone as pleasantly chubby as me."

"I'm only here because Chouji wanted to join in," said Shikamaru.

"And we're here to find out just how good are those bending arts," said Ino.

"Not that your so-called airbending will be any good," thought Sakura who only joined in to finally prove that Naruto is still a useless dead last.

"Y-you don't mind, d-do you?" asked Hinata.

Pondering over their words for a moment, Naruto then grinned as he gave them all a thumb's up and said, "Sure, why not. The more the merrier!" Little did the blond boy or any of the other children knew that the day would mark beginning of their own "Team Avatar".

-Chapter Fin-

Note: Not sure why but I can't help but make Sakura a victim of tempting fate. As for Naruto's fights, I hope I'm not making him overpowered. Then again, airbending specializes in defence (namely by being faster and more agile than your opponent) and Naruto's stamina ensures that he would outlast his opponents in normal tajjutsu matches, especially those who would blindly charge in to attack in rage, as long as he can outpace them not to mention that Naruto did use to be a bit of a "Leeroy Jenkins". By the way, this is a list of all the possible benders in this fanfiction I can think of so far so please review to let me know you opinion:

Naruto: Airbender of the Free Winds

Hinata: Waterbender of the Graceful Change

Chouji: Earthbender of the Heavy Blows

Shikamaru: Airbender of the Calm Thoughts (Cloudbending)

Kiba: Firebender of the Aggressive Strikes

Ino: Non-Bender, mind walker

Shino: Earthbender of the Precise Steps (mantis-style)

Lee: Non-Bender, genius of hard work

Neji: Non-Bender, nerve striker

Tenten: Non-Bender or Earth Bender (mistress of weapons)

Might Guy: Firebender of the Youthful Flames

Sasuke: Firebender of the Black Flames (assuming that he learns any)

Sakura: Non-Bender or Earthbender

Sai: Waterbender (Inkbender)

Kakashi: Firebender (can manipulate water and earth but not as well)

Kurenai: Non-bender, mistress of illusions

Asuma: Airbender of the Slicing Winds

Anko: Firebender of the Snaking Flames

Iruka: Non-Bender or Waterbender

Hiruzen: Firebender of the Burning Earth (can earthbend but not as well)


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto: The First Airbender**

Disclaimer: This will be an Avatar: The Last Airbender X Naruto fanfiction. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 2: The Bending Arts**

Pondering over their words for a moment, Naruto then grinned as he gave them all a thumb's up and said, "Sure, why not. The more the merrier!"

"Indeed, the burning flames of youth are meant to be shared with everyone!" a loud boisterous voice suddenly said. Turning to face the person who spoke, almost everyone gaped in shock and horror as they saw Guy in all of his spandex-clad glory.

"Yosh, as expected of Guy-sensei!" shouted a genin who had to be Guy's son or clone.

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

Seeing the two spandex-clad ninjas suddenly hug each other, many of the onlookers felt ill while Naruto sighed and said, "Guys, these two are Might Guy and Rock Lee, who I also call Super-Bushy Brows and Bushy Brows."

"Naruto, why are they joining us?" asked a terrified Iruka. While well aware of Guy's abilities as a powerful jounin, an elite-ranked ninja, with a speciality in taijutsu and his eccentric nature through rumours, the rumours of Guy's "eccentricities" just did not do justice to the real deal.

"Long story short, they really helped me out by improving my taijutsu and suggesting that I mould my chakra into the air around me as I move my arms and legs to airbend," explained Naruto.

"Wait, you're not telling us that they're training us, are you?" asked Kiba.

"Well, you guys did want to learn bending quickly and they're the best help available."

Groaning, Shikamaru muttered, "This is even more troublesome than helping my mom with the groceries!"

"I can only pray that they would not demand us to dress like them," said Shino. Almost everyone nodded in agreement with the Aburame boy.

Feeling ill from just looking at Guy and Lee, Ino mentally whined, "And I thought Naruto-baka's bright-orange jumpsuit was awful…!"

Hinata on the other hand thought, "That would explain why Neji-niisama never wanted to talk about his team…"

Scene Change

After introducing themselves, the group stood before Naruto, Guy and Lee as the orange-clad boy spoke, "Before we start our lessons, you all need to first understand the four elements." Drawing on the ground with his staff, Naruto continued to explain as he drew the symbol of each element, "The four elements are water, earth, fire and air. Water is the element of change, flowing gracefully like the changing tides of the ocean from the push and pull of the moon. Earth is the element of substance, its strength found in its persistence and endurance, waiting patiently for the right moment to act decisively. Fire is the element of power, an overpowering force tempered by an unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. Finally, air is the element of freedom, finding a path with the least resistance to achieve peace and spiritual perfection. There is also a fifth element, the element of energy, but unfortunately I know very little about it other than the fact that you can use it to vanquish a great evil without killing by taking away the person's might and that it is not one of the four major elements but something even older than that."

Looking at the four drawn symbols which represented each element, Iruka then asked, "Am I correct in assuming that each of the four elements follows a different style of fighting based on their respective philosophies?"

Before Naruto could reply, Guy loudly spoke, "Indeed, my scarred friend! Each element has its own unique taijutsu style. Waterbending requires learning how to take advantage of your environment as well as mastering your versatility. Earthbending requires precision and perfection after undergoing rigorous and rigid training which emphasizes the need for solid footing. Firebending requires drive and passion tempered with discipline, correct breathing and a deep respect for fire. Lastly, airbending requires learning to avoid direct conflict as well as spiritual peace through meditation.

Wincing from the loud voice, Naruto nevertheless nodded in agreement with Guy as he spoke, "It'll be easier to show you how bending is done."

Stepping away from the group, Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke, "Air." Wielding his staff, the boy stepped lightly as he spun and gyrated, his movements dynamic, flexible and free like the air which flowed with his movements. As the air flowed around the boy, fallen leaves rose and danced around him is a circular dance which was almost captivating. While the girls blushed, Hinata having the deepest shade of red, both Guy and Lee shamelessly wept in admiration of Naruto's youthful moves and Iruka now truly understood just what Naruto meant by finding joy in airbending as he thought, "Freedom…"

No longer aware of the impressed onlookers, Naruto unexpectedly placed down his staff and spoke, "Water." While defensive like before, Naruto's movements became more graceful and elegant than dynamic and flexible as the air shifted its flow to accommodate with the change in taijutsu style which focuses mainly on upper body movement. Observing the chance in taijutsu style, Iruka quickly noted that waterbending can easily change from defence into offensive counterattacks unlike airbending which simply deflects and avoids attacks. It was also apparent that Naruto was not nearly as skilful at the taijutsu aspect of waterbending as he was at airbending as Iruka wryly thought, "Well, graceful is the last thing I would ever describe Naruto."

Suddenly, Naruto's stance became firmly rooted as he spoke, "Earth." Naruto's movements became solid and strong, his feet never completely leaving the ground as his current taijutsu stances focuses mainly on his lower body. Blocking, punching and kicking with a strong force of wind with each action, Naruto's current taijutsu style was apparently balanced in both offence and defence, relying on precise steps and endurance. "Naruto is certainly not very precise, at least other than his pranks, but he's definitely the type to endure," noted Iruka as Naruto's movements were more natural than when he did the taijutsu for waterbending.

Finally, Naruto got to the last element as he spoke, "Fire." Naruto immediately went all out for the offensive as he struck aggressively to the point that they could almost swear that the flowing air was starting to heat up. Moving quickly, Naruto's successive attacks exerted extreme power momentarily, much like individual explosions. Seeing the passion and life in Naruto's movements, Iruka thought, "Now, that is what I had expected Naruto to learn."

After sending out a stream of air from his outstretched palm, Naruto took a deep calming breath and turned to face his audience as he spoke, "So, any questions?"

Quickest to ask was Kiba as he spoke, "Dude, bending or not, you have so got to each me how to do those taijutsu moves!" Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Raising his hand, Shino said, "I observed that you can still bend the air around you even as you shifted your taijutsu styles. Therefore, it is safe to say that the same goes for all the other elements?"

Shrugging, Naruto said, "I guess so. I may not be able to bend the other elements but I can still use the taijutsu style from the other bending arts to complement the taijutsu in my airbending. It's just that I can't airbend as effectively when using other taijutsu forms."

Shino nodded in thanks while Ino asked, "So, how exactly are we going to learn our elemental affinities?" Ino's question was shared by everyone else as they wondered the same thing.

"That part is actually quite easy. All you have to is mould your chakra into an element and then get it to move or change its shape. If it happens, then you're a bender of the element you just controlled."

Dubious, Sakura asked, "That easy?"

Nodding, Naruto said, "Yup, at least as long as you can mould enough chakra to do a jutsu in theory. That's why I got the training tools stored in this storage scroll." Taking out the scroll, Naruto opened it to reveal four large goblets. He then placed water, dirt, charcoal and leaves into each goblet. After filling the goblets, Naruto ignited the charcoal to produce a smoky flame as he spoke, "Remember, you have to pour your chakra into the element and then try to manipulate it. Also, don't get discouraged if you can't do elemental bending as not everyone can become a bender."

Nodding, Guy said, "Indeed, while his flames are most youthful, my dear student, Lee, is incapable of bending although it may have to do with his handicap."

"Handicap, as in his inability to use ninjutsu and genjutsu?" asked Iruka. "I heard quite a bit about last year's dead last who somehow graduated despite his inability to use any jutsu due to his poorly-developed chakra-vessels."

"That is indeed true, my scarred friend. However, I have faith in my students who will become a great ninja even if only capable of taijutsu."

"Guy-sensei!"

Facing his joyous student, Guy said, "Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

Staring at the pair, Shino had to ask, "Are they really the best help around?"

"Like it or not, they are," said Naruto as he shook his head in exasperation at their antics.

After the two spandex-clad ninjas calmed down, the first to step forward was Kiba as he eagerly moulded his chakra and placed it into the flames. Giving Kiba a warning glance, Naruto warned, "Before you try it, let me warn you. Fire is a very dangerous element and can burn out of control if you don't keep it under control."

Grinning, Kiba said, "Come on, how hard it can be when even you managed to get it right?"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," replied Naruto as he cautiously backed away. "Just remember, control your breathing and don't lose control of your temper. That's the key to mastering firebending."

Hearing Naruto's advice, Kiba took a deep breath before trying to make the fire lift with his hand. To almost everyone's shock, Kiba lifted the fire from the burning charcoal. Staring at the burning orb of fire in his hand, Kiba grinned wildly as he shouted, "Alright, I'm a firebender!" However, due to his excitement, the fire in Kiba's hand expanded and engulfed his clenched fist, causing the boy to comically cry out in pain after a stunned moment of silence and swing his burning hand around for a bit before plunging it into the water-filled goblet.

Shaking his head, Naruto grinned at Kiba and wryly said, "We're going to have to work on your discipline, can't have you burning anything by accident." While the sight was indeed amusing, Naruto learnt enough about the destructive potential of fire from the scroll, and his only attempt to cook anything other than ramen, to know that losing control of fire is dangerous.

Licking his singed hand, Kiba was just glad that Naruto was not poking fun at him. Suddenly, the boy thought of something as he asked, "Hey, can animals bend to?"

"Well, according to the scroll, the very first benders were mostly animals, so I guess it's perfectly possible."

Not surprisingly, Kiba quickly placed Akamaru before the four goblets and said, "Go for it, boy!" Unfortunately, even after earnestly trying to bend the flames inside the goblet filled with burning charcoal, the puppy could not bend it even by the slightest bit, leaving it crestfallen as a result. Angry, Kiba yelled at Naruto, "Hey, you said that Akamaru could be a bender too!"

Shaking his head, Naruto said, "No, I only said that it is possible. I never said that Akamaru can definitely bend an element. Like I said before, not everyone can be a bender." Seeing that Kiba was ready to explode, literally if he plans to do any firebending to make his point, Naruto sighed and said, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, not even the avatar, the master of all four bending elements, can get it right the first time he tries. Besides, Akamaru's might be a bender of a different element for all we know. Most people don't bend more than one of the four major elements from what I understand."

Blinking, Kiba then turned his attention to Akamaru and asked, "You want to try the next element?" Yipping with renewed determination, Akamaru faced a goblet filled with earth before channelling its chakra into it. To everyone's surprise, the dirt changed shape to resemble a cartoony pile of poop.

Everyone stared at the goblet in surprise before Naruto recovered and said, "Well, I guess Akamaru's an earthbender." The boy then made a mental note to later tease Kiba and Akamaru about the shape Akamaru moulded through earthbending for the first time. Kiba meanwhile was throwing Akamaru into the air as he cheered for Akamaru's achievement.

Next to stand before the four goblets was Chouji who decided to first try earth as he felt that it suited him the best and quickly found out that he was indeed an earthbender as the dirt inside the goblet changed shape according to the movements of his hand until it resembled a Chinese dumpling. When asked, Chouji embarrassedly admitted that he was thinking about food while trying to earthbend, Chinese dumplings to be exact. Naruto later informed Chouji that to be a truly successful earthbender, at least spiritually speaking anyway, one needs to act decisively without uncertainty or doubt as well as steadfastness, something which Chouji usually lacks unless it is about food, being angry at being called fat or having faith in his best friend, Shikamaru. Akamaru also fulfils that requirement as it is loyal to Kiba and would act decisively for his sake, something which Kiba was quite happy to brag about while claiming that he himself would do the same for Akamaru.

Chouji was soon followed by Shikamaru who, after a few tries with the other elements, was surprisingly an airbender like Naruto as evidence by his ability to make the leaves in the goblet dance with the wind he created. When Naruto later explained that airbenders generally prefer to avoid direct confrontations and detach themselves from worldly problems, Chouji was not surprised that Shikamaru would become an airbender given his laidback attitude and his tendency to try to weasel his way out of trouble rather than face it head on unless he has a plan that requires it. Upon listening to Naruto's explanation, Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Airbending is surprisingly troublesome…!"

Shino was next to test his elemental affinity which resulted in him discovering that he, like Chouji, was an earthbender as the earth changed shape into that of a chrysalis. However, unlike Chouji, Shino claimed that he is the type to act decisively once he makes a decision, "Why, because to be indecisive after making a dedicated decision is illogical and will only invite failure."

As for the girls, the first to try was Hinata after receiving encouragement from Ino to try. Nervous, she tried to bend water as she felt that it suited her best. Remembering Naruto's advice to the boys that water requires inner discipline as well as acting in concert with one's environment and guiding it, the girl took a deep breath before gently placing her hand into the goblet filled with water. Lifting her hand, she willed the water to follow it thus causing the water to float over her palm as a small globe. Staring at the globe of water in innocent fascination, Hinata's concentration broke when it fell apart and splashed over her hand when Naruto grinned at her and said, "Well, looks like you're a water-bender, Hinata-chan." The shy girl was blushing furiously as she poked her fingers together and shyly thanked him for his teaching and praise. Iruka, who knew about her unhappy family circumstances, was not surprised by her element as he knew that she wishes to change both herself and her clan.

Next to step in was Ino who was surprisingly a waterbender as well albeit not as skilful as Hinata's first try. Upon discovering her elemental affinity, Ino wasted no time to gloat the fact to Sakura who was unsurprisingly infuriated by it. Quirking in eyebrow, Iruka mused, "That was a little unexpected. Considering that she is confident and outspoken, I would have thought that her element would be fire. Then again, maybe there is more to her, or to bending, then we realize."

Storming towards the four goblets, Sakura wasted no time to discover her elemental affinity. Unfortunately for her, her element was earth as the dirt changed shape into a heart. Saddened by the fact, as she wanted to be a waterbender as well just to prove to Ino that she is better than her or a firebender as Sasuke knew fire-based techniques, Sakura nevertheless accepted her status as an earthbender.

Iruka was the last to try as he found out to his surprise that he is a waterbender as well. Guy, who already learnt bending from earlier training with Naruto, showed everyone his ability to "bend the flames of youth" which impressed everyone, Lee most of all, as he did his new technique which has impressively destructive results, "Burning Dynamic Entry!" The trees that served as his targets never stood a chance.

Having discovered their respective elements, Naruto, with Guy's help, proceeded to teach each new trainee the necessary moves to best manipulate the elements as well as the possible secondary elements of each element. Standing before Lee, Sakura, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Guy explained in an unexpectedly professional manner, "Now, as Naruto-san had explained earlier, Earthbending is the element of substance and perseverance tempered with precision while Firebending is the element of power which must be tempered with discipline to avoid losing control. As Naruto-san showed earlier, earthbending's basic fighting style relies heavily on solid stances for both attack and defence with heavy emphasis on the lower body. Firebending on the other hand relies on highly aggressive attacks with powerful bursts of strength. However, firebending has the disadvantage of lacking defense."

Raising his hand, Shino asked, "What of the secondary elements which Naruto mentioned earlier?"

Nodding towards Shino, Guy answered, "Ah, a good question, Shino! Each of the four major elements has secondary elements which a bender can manipulate as long as it is a derivative of their main element. Earthbenders for example can manipulate earth as well as sand, mud, rock and even metal. Firebenders on the other hand can control fire as well as combustion, blue flames and even lightning."

Confused, Kiba asked, "Wait, what's so special about blue fire?"

"From what we could learn from the scroll, blue flame is hotter than normal fire which means that it is basically a stronger version of normal firebending." Now understanding why blue flames are special for a firebender, the students stayed silent as Guy continued to explain, "Now, although many of you are earthbenders, that does not mean that Naruto and I cannot teach you the basic training methods to help you gain a better understanding of earthbending. In fact, my training methods actually encourage the mastery of earthbending!"

Overhearing Guy's statement, not that it was particularly difficult given his loud voice, Naruto sighed as he shook his head. Knowing what kind of training Guy has in mind, Naruto thought, "I pity the earthbender trainees. As for Kiba, I'm going to have to teach him breathing control and how to feel the heat around him before Guy breaks him." Turning his attention to the assembled waterbender trainees and Shikamaru, Naruto spoke, "While I cannot teach waterbending, I can however tell you that the first step to mastering it requires learning how to manipulate the water and let it flow naturally while under your control."

"Is that why we're standing beside the lake?" asked Iruka.

Nodding, Naruto said, "Besides water, weterbenders can also control ice, water vapour and even bodily fluids like sweat and the water inside plants."

Surprised, Ino asked, "Wait, does that mean that they know how to use the fabled Mokuton?"

Confused, Naruto asked, "Mokuton?"

"It's basically the fusion of water and earth to form a wood element. It is also the elemental ability of the First Hokage," explained Iruka. Turning his attention to Ino, Iruka added, "As for your question, I do not think that waterbending allows one to use the Mokuton as wood is not a bodily fluid."

Realizing her mistake, Ino blushed in embarrassment as she though, "Still, it would be pretty useful to be able to manipulate plants."

Seeing that Ino was no longer asking any questions, Naruto asked, "So, does anyone has any questions to ask before I teach Shikamaru how to airbend?"

Raising her hand, Hinata timidly asked, "I-is there anything in p-particular that we need to learn?"

Thinking over her question for a moment, Naruto then said, "Well, there are a number of was to train. For example, you can take some water from that lake and let it shift and flow around you as you control it. You can also try to push and pull the water like making a wave at the beach." Naruto involuntarily shivered as he recalled Guy's and Lee's special "Sunset of Youth" which involves frothy waves crashing against the rocks. Seeing his shivering, everyone facing him wondered what he was thinking about as Naruto quickly got over it and said, "You can also make a globe of water and pass it to each other since there are more than one of you, any other questions?" Hearing none, Naruto left the three waterbenders to train while he turned his attention to Shikamaru and said, "As for airbending, you can use it to create a gust of wind to push, a vacuum to pull or even amplify sounds with it. You can also use airbending to control things that float in the air or can be blown away by the wind such as leaves, sand, clouds…"

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru asked, "Wait, clouds?"

"Yeah, you can manipulate clouds with airbending. A waterbender can also manipulate clouds since they are basically water vapour," replied Naruto."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Shikamaru thought, "I may not like the idea of manipulating the clouds, but it should be a very useful ability to use together with my clan's techniques." Having made his decision, Shikamaru asked, "So, anything I need to do in particular to learn airbending?"

"Well, one of the training methods involves meditation to allow your spirit to wander freely like the air. There is also the airbending gates but I think we should start with meditation first since it does not require doing anything."

Hearing the meditation method for airbending, Shikamaru almost smirked as he thought, "I like airbending already!" He then thought of something as he asked, "Wait, so how you manage to be an airbender? The last time I checked, you're a hyperactive prankster who can't even sit still for class lessons."

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto said, "Well, to be honest, I'm not very good at meditating and I still have a bit of trouble with the airbending gates. I'm good at airbending mostly because wind is my chakra's elemental affinity and, once I got the hang of it, love the feeling of freedom it gives me."

While curious about Naruto's love for freedom, Shikamaru decided it would be too troublesome to pry as he and Naruto sat under the shade and proceeded to meditate…

Scene Change

Before long, the training session for elemental bending came to a close. Shikamaru turned out to be much better at meditating than Naruto, if only because he's already so used to doing nothing but watch clouds and that he fell asleep while meditating. Naruto, being hyperactive, could not meditate for very long but was nowhere near as loud-mouthed about it as everyone had initially expected. Ino, Hinata and Iruka got wet a few times due to botched waterbending but were otherwise fine as Hinata realized that it is possible to dry their clothes by literally bending the water away. Hearing Naruto's praise almost made her faint but also made feel as though she was in heaven. Ino, in a moment of curiosity, decided to try bending the water inside some tall grass and realized that she can really bend the water inside. Needless to say, she would proceed to experiment the limits of her waterbending abilities on the plants in her clan's flower shop. Iruka on the other hand was quickly adapting the taijuts aspect of waterbending into the basic academy taijutsu style and was even teaching it to Hinata and Ino to help improve their taijutsu and waterbending.

Satisfied with everyone's progress for his group, Naruto wondered what was taking Guy's group so long when he heard, "Naruto… for the love of kami… please tell me there is another way to learn firebending!"

Hearing Kiba's pained plea, Naruto shook his head before facing the exhausted boy with an equally tired Akamaru on his head and asked, "Let me guess, Guy's training is killing you."

"That man is insane! Did you know that he actually wanted us to run around this entire village while carrying a boulder over our backs, or that he wanted us to juggle a rock while doing a stance over poles?"

Having gone through a similar experience, Naruto said, "Well, I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that you don't really need to do all of that physical training as you're a firebender. The bad news however is that Akamaru is an earthbender and will need that training."

"Wait, are you telling me that it is the CORRECT way to learn earthbending?" screeched an exhausted Sakura who was dragging herself alongside with Shino and Chouji. Lee and Guy on the other hand were still training elsewhere.

Feeling sorry for the earthbender trainees, Naruto nevertheless replied honestly, "To put it in one word, yes."

Looking at Chouji who appears both exhausted and starving, Shikamaru thought, "Well, I'm pretty sure I'll never want to learn earthbending." Taking out a bag of chips which Chouji gave him just in case he felt hungry, Shikamaru asked, "Want some?" No words were needed as Chouji immediately took the chips and tore it open to devour its contents.

Kiba meanwhile gripped onto Naruto and pleaded, "Tell me how do properly train my firebending, please!"

"Well, all you need to do is learn to control your breathing, have the correct drive and have a close understanding of heat which is given off by the sun, fire and even from your own body."

Blinking, Kiba asked, "That's all?"

Shrugging, Naruto replied, "Basically, yeah, but they are not as easy as they sound. If you lose control of your breathing you will lose control of your firebending and end up hurting yourself or even Akamaru. If you lack drive or a heat source, you won't be able to firebend very much or at all."

"So why did you hand me over to that green-spandex freak?" asked Kiba with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, he's a firebender and he knows the methods as well. Besides, it's his choice to favour earthbender-style training and, like I said earlier, Akamaru needs it if he's to become an earthbender," explained Naruto.

Realizing that Naruto did have a point, Kiba sighed as his grip onto the blond boy relaxed and said, "Please tell me you know how to counter their "Sunset of Youth"!"

Shaking his head, Naruto sadly replied, "I'm sorry, but none of the bending arts have a counter against that. Hell, not even typical genjutsu-dispelling techniques work against it." Naruto's statement caused all of the earthbender trainees and the lone firebender trainee to comically wallow in despair.

Staring at their depressed state, Iruka asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Shaking his head, Shikamaru said, "I have a feeling it would be too much of a drag to even bother trying to find out." Even Hinata had to agree with Shikamaru as Naruto invited everyone to have ramen with him for dinner…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Hiruzen who had learnt how to firebend, was using his newfound skill to light his pipe when he noticed four jounins enter his office. Smiling, he asked, "So, how did their training go today?"

First to step forward was a silver-haired man who wore a mask a hide the lower half of his face and a Konohagakure headband to cover his left eye while his right eye had a black iris known as Hatake Kakashi. Taking his attention of his favourite book, Icha Icha Paradise, the man with gravity-defying hair reported, "Surprisingly well actually. It seems that as long as you can do even D-ranked ninjutsu, you can bend an element. Of course, there may be special circumstance or, in Rock Lee's case, special cases when a person cannot be a bender."

Next to step forward was a man with black hair and beard as well as brown eyes with a smoking cigarette in his mouth. Known as Sarutobi Asuma, the man who is also Hiruzen's son reported, "From the training session, Shikamaru appears to be an airbender while Ino is a waterbander and Chouji is an earthbender. It also seems that Ino can manipulate the water inside a non-woody plant."

Fascinated, Hiruzen said, "Really? That is indeed interesting to know."

A young woman with black untamed hair, uniquely red eyes, purple eye-shadow and red lipstick was next to step forward as she spoke, "Hinata is also a waterbender like Ino and appears to have a uniquely strong affinity to it as she showed more control than even Iruka who is also a waterbender." The young woman named Yuuhi Kurenai then added "On the other hand, Iruka is already adapting the taijutsu aspect of waterbending into his own taijutsu style which follows the academy basics. If all goes well, he will be able to help teach the students elemental bending alongside with Naruto thus reducing the need to expose them to Guy." Despite respecting Guy's abilities in his taijutsu and his loyalty to Konohagakure, the man's eccentric nature was just too much for almost any sane person to put up with for long.

Last to step forward is a young woman with purple-hair done in a spiky ponytail, light brown eyes and was dressed in an unbuttoned overcoat, a fishnet suit and a mini-skirt. Named Mitarashi Anko, the smirking young woman spoke, "Speaking about Guy, it seems that his ridiculous training methods are actually suitable for earthbending training."

Wearing a worried expression, Hiruzen had to ask, "And who are these… earthbenders?" The elderly man was tempted to call them unfortunate victims.

"Let see… we have the Bug Boy, Pinkie, Chubby-Butt and even Kiba's dog."

Surprised by the fact that even Akamaru could be a bender, Hiruzen made a mental note to inform the Inuzuka clan before he asked, "What of Kiba?"

"He's a firebender like Guy," explained Kurenai who then added, "On a side note, Guy's training methods aren't too suitable for firebenders apparently."

Nodding in understanding, Hiruzen said, "I see, is there anything else that you wish to add?"

"Other than the fact that it is perfectly possible to at least know the taijutsu basics of each bending art, that you can adapt elemental bending to different situations by using different taijutsu styles and that you don't even need to use the sharingan to at least understand the basics of bending as long as you have an affinity to it, not much else." As if to prove his point, Kakashi created a small globe of fire in his hand.

Seeing that the others have no further comment, Hiruzen said, "Very well, thank you all for your observations. You are all dismissed."

As the four ninjas left, Hirzen smiled as he thought, "It looks like this year's graduating class will be most interesting!"

-Chapter Fin-

Note: Sorry for the late update and hope that this chapter is well-received. Anyway, the list of benders and possible benders are as shown below:

Naruto: Airbender of the Free Winds

Hinata: Waterbender of the Graceful Change

Chouji: Earthbender of the Heavy Blows

Shikamaru: Airbender of the Calm Thoughts (Cloudbending)

Kiba: Firebender of the Bestial Strikes

Akamaru: Earthbender of the Faithful Rock

Ino: Waterbender of the Possessing Blood

Shino: Earthbender of the Precise Steps (mantis-style)

Lee: Non-Bender, genius of hard work

Neji: Earthbender of the Destructive Palm (if he learns any)

Tenten: Earthbender of the Iron Weapons (if she learns any)

Might Guy: Firebender of the Youthful Flames

Sasuke: Firebender of the Black Flames (if he learns any)

Sakura: Earthbender of the Shattering Earth

Sai: Waterbender of the Living Ink

Kakashi: Firebender of the Cold Flame (can manipulate water and earth but not as well)

Kurenai: Firebender of the Phantom Flames

Asuma: Airbender of the Slicing Winds

Anko: Firebender of the Snaking Flames

Iruka: Waterbender of the Echoing Waves

Hiruzen: Firebender of the Burning Earth (can earthbend but not as well)


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The First Airbender**

Disclaimer: This will be an Avatar: The Last Airbender X Naruto fanfiction. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 3: Changing Fate**

It has been a week ever since Naruto had taught Iruka and his classmates how to bend the elements with Guy's and Lee's help. As they can only hold their "official" group lessons after school including the weekends, Naruto had encouraged them to try and learn how to bend the elements when they have free time at home. However, he made it clear to Kiba that he would have to be extra careful due to the fact that his firebending can go out of control and thus hurt other people. Having known first-hand, or fist if one wishes to get technical, of the dangers inherent in firebending, Kiba had no argument against it.

Over the week, most of the students from Naruto's elemental bending class had practiced their newly-learnt skills in their own unique way. Ino, upon learning waterbending, had used her skills to help water the plants as well as find ways to encourage their growth. To her pleasant surprise, she can indeed manipulate their growth and growth patterns but quickly learnt that waterbending the plants can also kill them if done incorrectly. As such, she made it a point to be careful when "plantbending" to ensure their desired growth without harming them. Seeing how convenient her new skill was for daily use, her family had no problems with her using it. In fact, her father was already considering the usefulness of waterbending by manipulating an opponent's own blood. She also learnt that she really could manipulate water-based solutions such as liquid fertilizer.

Kiba, heeding Naruto's warning, took care not to accidentally burn anything as he integrated his newfound firebending skills with his clan's taijutsu. Unfortunately, that meant that he would have limited opportunity to go all out due to always being in close proximity with his ninja-dog partner. Akamaru, being an earthbender, opted to use its earthbending to create armour for itself so that Kiba can use his firebending with less restraint. Upon learning about their new skills, his mother and sister decided to see it in action and found them to be to their liking as Kiba's attacks were even more destructive as they are coated in flames while Akamaru can create walls and armours of earth to protect itself and its partner. Of course, Akamaru can only use earthbending when in direct contact with the earth, including its own earth-armour.

Chouji, who is also an earthbender, decided to try combining what he had learnt with a particular style of martial arts called sumo and was getting surprisingly good at it. Combined with his clan's unique abilities which involve size expansion, Chouji would no doubt become a powerful heavy-hitter. He also learnt from Naruto that it is possible to levitate earth and rocks and is already trying to acquire the skill.

Shikamaru did not do very much over the week but then again meditating did not require much if any physical action. When forced to act however, mostly on his mother's behalf, Shikamaru would abuse his newfound aibending skill to get "troublesome things" done quickly so that he can go back to being his lazy self or playing shogi. While his mother was torn between being angry and happy as Shikamaru was indeed getting things done quickly but for the wrong reasons, his father was actually a little envious.

Shino, upon learning earthbending, had been practicing his newfound skill so that it would meld with his clan's unique abilities which involve insects, beetle-like Kikaichuu which can drain chakra and live inside the hollowed-out bodies of people from the Aburame clan to be specific. Unfortunately, due to his Kikaichuu which feed on his own chakra for basic sustenance, Shino could not do anything further than the most basic of earthbending skills. Nevertheless, Shino did not mind as his taijutsu is improving and had recently learnt that he could sense vibrations in the earth if he walks barefooted.

Sakura, who was not taking the training seriously or finding any particular use in her earthbending, hardly did any training. In fact, she would have dropped out of the training, especially because she would be under Guy's tutelage, had it not been for her rivalry with Ino. As such, she spent her week as she had been for the past few years which most involve reading, studying and pestering Uchiha Sasuke for a date. She never thought about mentioning Naruto's offer to teach elemental bending to the boy although it can be said that even she noticed that Sasuke has taken a distinct dislike for it.

Hinata, who comes from the proud Hyuuga clan, could not practice her waterbending freely as she and was sure that her clan would forbid her should they ever discover it. That said, Hinata at least tried to practice her waterbending whenever she feels sure that no one from her clan is looking, a more difficult feat than usual as her clan has a unique eye-based ability called the byakugan which enables X-ray vision that can also distinguish illusionary genjutsu as well as see chakra, the fusion of physical and spiritual energies all ninjas need to accomplish their ninja techniques. Then again, having those same eyes herself, Hinata could at least be quite sure that no one else is looking when practicing. As a result, Hinata would often train when away from the rest of her clan until an event occurred which would mark the beginning of a great change for even the Hyuuga clan…

Scene Change

It all started when Hinata was sparring with her tutor under the intense gaze of her father, her sister and her cousin. Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi, had long ago deemed Hinata to be a lost cause due to her weak and meek nature which was bringing shame to the clan, a problem only made worse by the fact that Hinata is the eldest child of the clan head. A proud man, Hiashi cannot bring himself to "coddle" her like his late wife had before her tragic death not long after the birth of his second daughter. Sitting by Hiashi's right side was Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister and Hiashi's second daughter. Considered stronger and more talented than her older sister, Hanabi was thus deemed more worthy of being the clan heir. Despite loving her sister, Hanabi cannot bring herself to see Hinata as her better as she could actually defeat her during their spars and could better bear the harsh upbringing of the Hyuuga clan than her. Standing behind Hanabi is Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin, who is one year older than her and hates her as much as he hates the rest of the clan's leaders.

Unlike most clans, the Hyuuga clan is divided to main and branch houses with the branch house subservient to the main house. To ensure that their byakugan would not fall into enemy hands as well as ensure continued subservience, members of the branch house are all branded with a seal known as the "Caged Bird Seal" on their foreheads which can be used to cause great pain and can even kill them through the destructions of their brains. Being killed by the seal will also destroy their eyes thus making it impossible for any enemy of the clan to steal their techniques.

Born mere moments after his older twin brother, Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji's father was forced to become a branch member of the clan as a result. Once an innocent child like any other, Neji had witnessed his father being hurt through the seal by his own uncle thus making him hate the seal branded upon his own forehead and the main house for using that accursed seal. His father's death during the Hyuuga Affair, an event which involved the failed kidnapping of a three-year old Hyuuga Hinata and Hiashi deciding to kill his own younger twin brother to avoid retribution which would have resulted in allowing their enemy to steal their valued eyes, only made Neji's resentment grow. Although Hinata had never used the seal against any member of the branch house, Neji still hated her for being a member of the main house who is not only weak but is also indirectly responsible for both hurting and ultimately killing his father.

Despite their differences, all three members of Hinata's family had one common observation, "Her taijutsu is no longer strictly adhering to the Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken." Jyuuken, also known as the Gentle Fist, is the Hyuuga clan's unique taijutsu style which emphasizes in disabling or killing opponents by striking vital points in their bodies with pin-point precision through the aid of their Byakugan.

Noticing it as well, Hinata's tutor stopped and glared at her as he asked, "Your taijutsu is getting sloppy. Such pathetic weakness is not allowed in the Hyuuga clan, not even for a failure like you!"

Bathed in her own sweat, Hinata knew that her tutor was, to some degree, correct as her taijutsu is indeed getting sloppy, if one refuses the benefit of combining Jyuuken with another taijutsu style. Not long after learning waterbending, Hinata realized that her clan's Jyuuken could be used in conjunction with it. However, to be able to waterbend with ease while using Jyuuken, she has to integrate elements of waterbending-style taijutsu into it thus creating a prototype style which has yet to be refined. Considering that Jyuuken demands strict adherence to fixed stances and rapid strikes while watebending requires working in concert with the environment and elegance, the two styles ended up clashing thus making integration all the more difficult. As a result, Hinata's Jyuuken ended up being defensive rather than offensive and her movements have a feel which is more like flowing water rather than perfected rapid moves. Despite the difficulty, Hinata found herself favouring her new style over the traditional Jyuuken.

Noticing that Hinata was not apologizing or expressing her shame towards herself, her three family members and her tutor wondered what could have possibly changed her over just one week. Admittedly, her newfound willpower is actually encouraging but something about her change was putting many of them on edge as though it had undesirable side effects such as the possibility of defiance against tradition. Putting aside his concern, the tutor continued to attack Hinata, intent on making sure she relearns the proper style of Jyuuken even if he has to beat it into her. Refusing to back down, Hinata continued to defend herself against his attacks as she thought, "I will change, not only my weak self but also the destiny of my family and my clan!" It was at that moment when Hinata's three family members and her tutor saw a sight which shocked them all.

Hinata's sweat, which had been soaking into her clothes and dripping off her body were staring to rise and flow in concert with her as she defended herself against the attacking tutor. So surprised was the man that he was too late to realize that her sweat had formed into a small whip which struck his outstretched hand painfully. Drawing back his hand, the man was shocked to see that she had actually closed one of his tenketsu points, the points inside the body which acts as nodes for chakra flow throughout the body via vessels called chakra coils. Staring at his hand and then at Hinata whose stance no longer seemed sloppy as her sweat continued to flow around her hands, the tutor was unsure what to make of it.

Equally shocked, Hiashi and Neji were actually gaping while Hanabi thought, "Since when did our clan start teaching THAT move?"

Regaining his composure through sheer effort, the tutor glared at Hinata and demanded, "Where have you learnt that technique?"

Blinking, Hinata then realized to her horror that she had subconsciously used waterbending. Losing her concentration, her gathered sweat fell onto the floor with an audible splash as she tried to explain, "I-I…" Looking at her father who had also regained his composure and was glaring at her in obvious demand of an answer, her cousin who is also wearing the same expression and her sister who had yet to regain her typically stoic Hyuuga expression, Hinata's shoulders sagged in defeat as she knew that she could not weasel her way out of this, "I… was learning a new type of taijutsu-ninjutsu art known as waterbending."

Recognizing the term, Neji asked, "Are you saying that you were learning elemental bending?" As one of Might Guy's students and Lee's fellow teammate, Neji knew about the new form of taijutsu-ninjutsu but never really paid much attention to it.

Glancing at his nephew, Hiashi did not bother to correct him for speaking out of turn as he turned his attention to Hinata and asked, "And what is this… elemental bending?"

Almost flinching from his cold tone, Hinata had no choice but speak the truth as she told her father about Naruto's teachings. After speaking to the man whom she cannot lie to due to his mastery over the Byakugan, Hinata was certain that he would forbid her from waterbending and may even disown her.

After a moment of consideration, Hiashi said, "Neji, bring Uzumaki Naruto to me."

Hearing her father's order, Hinata's heart sank as she feared for the worst…

Scene Change

Naruto was meditating to master his airbending when he heard someone say his name, "Uzumaki Naruto." Opening his eyes, Naruto turned his attention towards the speaker who is a boy around his age if not a bit older with long brown hair, pale eyes which lack pupils and wears a Konohagakure forehead protector to prove his status as a genin, a rookie-ranked ninja.

Recognizing him to be Hyuuga Neji, Lee's fellow genin teammate, Naruto frowned as he honestly thinks of him as a royal pain in the ass unlike Hinata who is at least pleasant company despite her weirdly shy mannerism, Naruto calmly but guardedly asked, "What brings you here?"

Glaring at the boy who had been training with Guy and Lee for the past few months, Neji answered, "The clan head of the Hyuuga clan demands for your immediate presence at the Hyuuga compound."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto had to ask, "And why exactly is my presence demanded? The last time I played a prank on anyone from your clan was at least a month ago." To put a long story short, Naruto once used his airbending to blow some itching powder onto Neji's drying laundry, especially his underwear, which led to inevitably amusing results in retaliation to his insult that he would be fated to fail no matter what he does to improve himself.

Twitching angrily at the memory, Neji growled, "If you must know, we have been recently aware that you have taught Hinata-sama your so-called bending which is bastardizing our clan's Jyuuken. If I were you, I would head there to apologize immediately."

Now concerned, Naruto asked, "Is that so?" Having spent time with his fellow benders, Naruto knew that most the other families have no problems with their children learning elemental bending from him or even using them for mundane tasks. The exceptions are both the Hyuuga clan and Sakura's parents, especially her mother, who seem to have a vehement dislike to the new form of taijutsu from what littler he knows.

"Unlike lesser clans, the Hyuuga clan does not need change to improve," replied the haughty boy.

Having heard enough, Naruto got up from his meditating position and said, "Alright, I'll be there in a jiffy." Grunting in understanding, Neji barely had time to turn away to head back when he suddenly felt a powerful gust of wind blowing behind him followed by an orange blur speeding past him which reminded him of Guy and Lee. Activating his byakugan by instinct, thus causing veins to bulge around his eyes as well as gaining nearly omnidirectional sight, Neji realized to his amazement that Naruto had sped past him so quickly that he had effectively left him eating his dust. Growling in displeasure, Neji picked up his pace to catch up…

Scene Change

Neji was not the only one who noticed Naruto's speed as Guy and Lee, who wanted to join him, also saw the speeding orange blur. Quickly recognizing the orange-clad boy, both mistook his rush towards the Hyuuga compound for speed-training and promptly decided to race with him…

Scene Change

Kiba and Akamaru were also making their way towards Naruto to ask for advice on how to train Kiba's firebending. Considering Guy's eccentric nature and his choice of training methods, they felt that they have a good reason to avoid seeking Guy for advice. Like Guy and Lee, the saw Naruto running past them at high speed and quickly decided to follow him…

Scene Change

Shikamaru was lazing on the rooftops while eating potato chips with Chouji as usual when they saw the orange blur. Recognizing the blur as Naruto who was obviously using his airbending to accelerate his movement speed, they decided to investigate despite being a "troublesome drag"…

Scene Change

Ino and Sakura were arguing, which is quite normal except that they are arguing over the usefulness of elemental bending which Sakura personally thinks of as redundant at best, when they saw Naruto running pass them. Barely recognizing the orange blur, their mutual shock only grew as they saw a pair of familiar green blurs following him. Now curious, Ino decided to investigate if only for the sake of getting juicy gossip. Sakura on the other hand would have stayed out of it had Ino not dared her, "Oh, afraid that you can't keep up with me?"

Scene Change

Shino was testing his ability to sense vibrations in the earth when he suddenly sensed a presence running past his sensory range at fast speed. Curious, Shino sent his kikaichuu to investigate and realized that Naruto was rushing towards the Hyuuga compound with Guy and Lee following closely behind. Deciding to investigate, Shino made his way to the Hyuuga compound barefooted…

Scene Change

A girl with her brown eyes and equally grown hair tied into a pair of buns was waiting outside the Hyuuga compound for a certain pale-eyed teammate of hers when she saw an orange blur running towards her at a speed which made her think of her other teammate and jounin instructor. Wearing a worried expression, the girl was prepared to attack if needed when the orange blur suddenly came to a screeching halt before her. Seeing the boy's blond hair and orange jumpsuit, the girl suddenly recognized him, "Naruto?"

Looking at the girl, the blond boy grinned and said, "Oh, hey Tenten." Lee's third and female genin teammate, Tenten favours using weapons including kunai, shuriken, staffs, swords and sickles. Unlike Lee who could not use elemental bending or Neji who lacks any interest in learning, Tenten had both the interest and the capacity to learn and thus started learning to be an earthbending weapons mistress. The fact that she can potentially bend metals, including the metals of her weapons, only made her interest grow for obvious reasons despite the fact that only impure metals can be used for metalbending. She did lack Guy's and Lee's enthusiasm for physical training though and thus favours training her earthbending on her own most of the time.

Curious, the bun-haired girl asked, "What brings you here?"

"Neji-teme told me that Hinata's in trouble because she learnt waterbending from me."

Despite not knowing Hinata very well, Tenten knew enough to know that she is not like the other main house members of the Hyuuga clan as she had never used the Caged Bird Seal on her teammate or any other member of the branch house. Concerned, Tenten asked, "Why, did she use it to hurt anybody?"

Shaking his head, Naruto said, "No, it's more like they have a problem with her learning waterbending, period."

Frowning, Tenten knew that the Hyuuga clan are a proud, if not arrogant, lot and could only hope that Hinata would not be branded like Neji due to practicing waterbending. She then noticed two green blurs and almost felt relieved as she knew who they were as they came to a grinding halt.

"That was a most youthful race, Naruto-san!" said an ecstatic Lee who enjoyed the impromptu race as he gave Naruto a thumb's up with a grin that showed his shiny-white teeth.

"Indeed, it was!" exclaimed an equally happy Guy. He then noticed where they currently were and gazed at Naruto inquiringly as he asked, "What made you stop at the Hyuuga compound, Naruto?"

After explaining the situation, both Guy and Lee frowned as they knew enough about the Hyuuga clan that things could get rather ugly. Placing his hand onto Naruto's shoulder, Guy said, "Naruto, for better or worse we will be there to support you in this dire time of need."

Surprised by Guy's capacity to actually be serious and solemn, Naruto nodded in appreciation before noticing that more people were arriving…

Scene Change

While Hiashi had expected Naruto to arrive he certainly did not expect him to come so quickly let alone with so many people tagging along. The fact that Neji, who seemed obviously out of breath when he finally arrived, informed him that Naruto ran at a speed which actually rivalled Lee's own speed only amazed him further to the point that he almost blinked out of surprise. Nevertheless, with Naruto's speedy arrival, Hiashi was able to get down to business after having the group gather at the same training hall where Hinata's waterbending was accidentally discovered. Sitting before the group was Hiashi himself with Hinata meekly sitting beside him with Hanabi sat at the other side with Neji standing behind her. Sitting around the group was the rest of the Hyuuga main house with branch house servants attending to their needs. Gazing at the assembled crowd, Hiashi then centred his intense gaze upon Naruto and said, "I have heard that you have been the one who taught my daughter waterbending."

Meeting the man's steely gaze with his own, Naruto had to remind himself to remain calm as he spoke, "That is both correct and wrong."

Hiashi raised his eyebrow ever so slightly as he asked, "How so?"

"I taught everyone how they can discover their element and how they can train themselves to bend the elements but because I'm an airbender I cannot directly teach her waterbending," explained Naruto.

"So in other words you only gave her the theory while she had to discover the practical aspect all by herself," replied Hiashi.

Nodding, Naruto admitted, "That's about it, although she's not the only waterbender in training."

"So tell me, why would you choose to train my weak eldest daughter? Surely you're not so lacking in prospective waterbending students that you could not afford her lack of participation." Hinata visibly flinched at his choice of words while Naruto and many of his companions became angry at the apparently heartless man.

Glaring at Hiashi, Naruto had to remind himself not to shout as he answered, "I did not choose to train Hinata. She chose to come to me like all the other students I have taught."

"So in other words you would train anyone from the village if they chose to come to you?" asked Hiashi.

Shrugging, Naruto answered, "Probably not everyone but Hinata is a nice girl who wants to be a strong ninja and even I know that we need all the advantages we've got to become strong ninjas, let alone become Hokage."

Seeing the logic in Naruto's argument, despite the general belief among his clansmen that the Hyuuga clan does not need change, and noting his angry glare, Hiashi decided not to question it further as he asked a different question, "Tell me, did you know about our clan and our taijutsu style when you decided to teach my daughter?"

Nodding, Naruto explained, "Guy explained to me a little bit about your clan and how you use your eyes to execute a special kind of taijutsu which blocks an enemy's chakra flow called the Jyuuken by using your own chakra. It was thanks to that that we got the idea of infusing our chakra into the elements to accomplish elemental bending."

Glancing at the man with the ridiculously bushy eyebrows and green spandex, Hiashi thought, "He is Neji's jounin instructor and a taijutsu specialist so I suppose that is to be expected." Turning his attention to Naruto, Hiashi asked, "And what exactly do you hope to gain by teaching others this… elemental bending?"

Shrugging, Naruto admitted, "To be honest, not much. I at first wanted to teach Iruka-sensei who wanted to learn from me but then Ino arrived with the others including Hinata and I saw no reason not to teach them when they asked me to."

"So you're saying that you have next to nothing to gain from teaching my daughter your elemental bending and yet you have not only taught her but even rushed to my clan's compound at a speed comparable to that of Might Guy's own speed to aid her?" Hiashi knew from just seeing their body languages that Naruto and most of the people that followed him apparently care for Hinata or at least disfavoured his choice of words regarding her.

"And you have a problem with that?" asked Naruto.

Angered by the boy's rude tone, a random main house Hyuuga member rose and said, "You will show respect to Hiashi-sama, you miserable brat!"

Turning his glare to the man that spoke, Naruto firmly spoke, "No, I will not show respect to a man who would abuse his own daughter even if it is just with cruel words and glares." Stunned by Naruto's response, no one interrupted him as he continued to speak, "I may be a miserable orphan brat but even I know that family is supposed to love and support one another, not hurt one another!"

"That is an internal family AND clan matter! A nameless orphaned brat like you have no right to tell us what is right from wrong!" shouted a female main house Hyuuga member.

"No, it is my right from the moment Hinata became my waterbending student and I will be damned before letting you idiots deny her the right to learn it just because it does not follow your so-called honoured traditions!" shouted Naruto who subconsciously created a dramatic gust of wind through his airbending as he rose to his feet in fury.

Feeling the wind, Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan realized that Naruto had just executed a wind-based jutsu without any handseals at all. However, many of them were not impressed for long as an elderly main house Hyuuga member asked, "And what do you plan to do? Force us to bow to your will? Our ways and techniques have existed even before the union of the Senju and Uchiha clans to form Konohagakure and had remained unchanged ever since. We have never had, or ever will, need to change and we most certainly do not need your so-called elemental bending!"

Turning his glare to the sneering elderly man, Naruto unexpectedly wore a daring grin and asked, "You want to bet on that, jiji-teme?"

Shocked by the challenge, the elderly man's face became red with rage as he growled, "Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come over and find out?"

Before the elderly man could rise to Naruto's challenge, Hiashi intervened, "Enough, there will be no fighting in this hall. Is that understood?" It was clear to everyone in the hall that Hiashi is not taking no for an answer. Gazing at the glaring head of the clan, the elder Hyuuga member bowed in acknowledgment and begrudgingly sat down. Naruto too sat down while turning his attention back to Hiashi and waited expectantly for a response from the man. Seeing that everyone had calmed down somewhat, Hiashi glared at Naruto who has yet to get rid of his daring smirk and asked, "Are you challenging our clan's esteemed Jyuuken taijutsu style with your elemental bending, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"If it means ensuring that Hinata can continue learning waterbending without you idiots telling her to stop, I'll take on the entire clan if I have to!" Hinata practically gasped at Naruto's foolhardy proclamation while his other classmates were torn between admiring his courage, and wanted to knock some common sense into his apparently lacking brain. Guy and Lee on the other hand were almost weeping shamelessly as they found it "wonderfully youthful". Before Hiashi could respond however, Naruto raised his hand and added, "However, I'm willing to settle this in a lawful duel with Hokage-jiji as witness, if the lot of you are up for it. I'm sure that even you would agree with me that beating me just because all of you ganged up on me at once won't look good on your clan no matter how you bend it, not that refusing my challenge will be any better with so many witnesses here with me."

Surprised by Naruto's proposition for a fair duel right after proclaiming that he would willingly take on the entire clan to help Hinata, and rather insultingly to at that, Hiashi was at a momentary loss for words before his mind pondered, "The boy may be foolhardy to a ludicrous degree but he actually has a point. Refusing his challenge will not look good on our clan, even more so with so many witnesses including the heirs of various clans, and simply forcing him to give up will do nothing to improve their opinion about us. Did that boy actually plan this all out?" Turning his gaze upon Naruto's companions, his frightened eldest daughter and then the rest of his clansmen, Hiashi resisted the urge to sigh as he spoke to Naruto, "Very well, we accept the duel."

Scene Change

Hiruzen was honestly surprised when a determined Naruto appeared in his office with Hiashi walking beside him. His surprise only grew when he realized that Naruto had challenged the Hyuuga clan for a duel with one of their members to determine if Hinata is allowed to continue learning waterbending and that Hiruzen will act as witness. Nevertheless, the elderly Hokage understood why Naruto would challenge the Hyuuga clan and so decided to honour their request as he hoped that the boy would be able to somehow win the challenge.

With the approval and participation of the Hokage as witness, Naruto, his companions and many of the Hyuuga clan gathered at the third training ground. Standing at one side was Naruto and his companions who were facing the Hyuuga clan led by Hiashi at the other side of the training ground's grassy clearing. Of course, with the involvement of both the Hyuuga clan and the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, news of the duel quickly spread throughout Konohagakure and a large crowd which consisted mainly of ninjas gathered to watch the match from the side-lines. Chosen to challenge Naruto was Neji as he was the most acquainted with elemental bending in the Hyuuga clan other than Hinata and was considered a prodigy unlike her not to mention that he is already a genin unlike the blond boy. Forced to stand beside her clansmen, Hinata fervently prayed that Naruto would somehow be able to win.

Facing the boy dressed in an orange and blue jumpsuit, Neji haughtily spoke, "While I'm willing to admit that you have courage and a surprising amount of wit, you might as well as give up now for you are fated to fail just like my weakling cousin."

Rather than shouting angrily at Neji for insulting his own cousin, Naruto instead calmly spoke, "I may not be able to see the future but there is one thing which I do know." Assuming his airbending taijutsu stance, Naruto added, "The future is only set in stone AFTER it becomes the past, so bring it!"

Seeing that both combatants are ready, Hiruzen announced, "Both contestants are only allowed to use taijutsu and ninjutsu. Using any weapons or genjutsu is forbidden in this match. Are both contestants clear on this?" Seeing both boys nod in understanding, Hiruzen then raised his hand before swinging it downwards as he shouted, "Then… begin!"

Deciding to end the farce of the match quickly, Neji activated his byakugan and charged forward with his hands glowing with chakra. Naruto on the other hand simply waited for the charging boy to come close before doing a move that caused even Hiashi to gape like a fish. Just as Neji was reaching striking distance, which caused many of Naruto's friends to panic, the blond boy suddenly spun around and created a sphere of wind around him. Neji was so shocked by the move that he did not even think about avoiding the counterattack which repelled him and sent him flying as the sphere grew and "exploded" in a powerful whirlwind. Landing hard onto his back, Neji staggered back to his feet as he stared at Naruto and stammered, "I-impossible, that move is just like the Hyuuga clan's prized Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!"

Blinking, Naruto said, "Really? It's just an Air Barrier technique."

As if realizing that a mere orphan, the dead last of his class no less, could actually accomplish a technique similar to that of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven through just airbending was not shocking enough, the fact that it is apparently not even an advanced technique most certainly was. So shocked were the Hyuuga clansmen that they did not even think about accusing Naruto of stealing their prized technique even though logic would dictate that it is impossible as Neji is a mere branch house member who would not be taught the technique while Hinata is too weak in their opinion to ever be ready to learn it. Faced with the outright unnerving reality that Naruto actually used a wind-based replica of the clan's most prized technique against him, Neji was no longer so sure that he could defeat him easily.

The Hyuuga were not the only ones who were shocked as many of Naruto's classmates were openly gaping in dumbstruck amazement as Sakura asked aloud, "Did we just enter a genjutsu or did that baka just send a Hyuuga genin flying?"

"As troublesome as it is, what we're seeing is the truth," said an equally shocked Shikamaru.

Grinning, Kiba shouted, "Alright, show those stuck-up arseholes what we benders can do!" Akamaru, which is riding on his head as usual, yipped in hearty agreement.

"Naruto-kun…" though a blushing Hinata as she felt her hopes rise.

Once back onto his feet, Neji glared at Naruto warily as he asked, "How… how did you become so strong that you could actually dare to defy your fate?" Being a part of Guy's genin team and well aware of Hinata's crush on the blond troublemaker, Neji knew enough about Naruto that he was confident that he would always be the pathetic dead-last, at least until now.

"Why are you so obsessed about fate?" asked Naruto who was honestly curious why the Hyuuga boy was so fixated to the idea that a person cannot change his own fate. Having struggled against his own tragic destiny for as long as he could remember, Naruto failed to understand why Neji would believe in that. The blond boy got his answer soon enough when Neji bitterly explained about the Hyuuga clan's system, how everyone in the branch house is braded with a seal on their foreheads that could be used to torture or kill them, how his own father, Hizashi, was doomed to be a member of the branch house just because he was born seconds later after his own twin brother, Hiashi, how Neji himself was doomed to be branded as well due to being his father's son, and how his father ultimately died from the seal during the Hyuuga Affair while Hiashi avoided death due to his younger twin's demise.

Taking off his forehead protector to show the Caged Bird Seal, Neji bitterly exclaimed, "And that is why I can never be free to choose my own destiny, not as long as this accursed seal remains!"

Hearing Neji's rant, Naruto realized that the boy does have his reasons to be so bitter about his life's circumstances and to be so fixated to the idea that fate cannot be changed. It also reminded him about the Hundred-Year War which the Elemental Bending Scroll explained in brief including how Avatar Aang was obligated to somehow end the war due to being the Avatar at the time despite being a young boy who was not even trained to be a soldier. In a way, it could be said that Aang was bound by fate to end the war even if it means killing Firelord Ozai, an act of necessary evil which went against everything his dying culture of peace and harmony stood for. While it is certainly true that Firelord Ozai was quite frankly an evil tyrant, one which Naruto was sure any good ninja from Konohagakure would gladly assassinate, it cannot be denied that fate was pretty much forcing a young boy who would not even eat meat to become a murderer even if it is out of necessity. Thankfully enough, the story also proved that even a seemingly unchanging destiny can be subverted as Aang eventually learnt a skill necessary to take away Firelord Ozai's firebending, thereby ending the threat for good without having to kill him, known as energybending. As such, Naruto knew that he would have to not only help rescue Hinata from being denied the right to practice waterbending but also to help Neji realize that destiny can be changed even if only by a little.

Wearing a sad smile, Naruto said, "Believe me, I know a lot more about being doomed to live a horrible life better than you realize. However, if there is anything which I have learnt from it, is that we can either give up and cry or run away from our problems, or we can face them head-on to break through or find a way to move past them."

Glaring at the boy who had the gall to tell him what he should do with his own life, Neji growled, "And how do you propose that I change my fate considering that all they need is a handseal to either make me obey or kill me?"

"Hey, I never said it would be easy. You can't believe how many people have tried to make me give up on even living. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm as stubborn as a mountain when it comes to achieving my dreams and fulfilling my promises, I might have killed myself a long time ago."

Naruto's almost nonchalant admittance shocked everyone within his age group as many of them wondered what could possibly drive him into even considering taking his own life. Not expecting Naruto's response, Neji was unsure how to argue against the blond boy's point as he hesitated for a moment before asking himself, "Just what had that boy gone through to make him even consider such a course of action?" The first time Neji ever felt that way was when he felt the agony of being harmed by the Caged Bird Seal for the first time not long after his father's tragic death. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Neji said, "While I'm willing to admit that I do not know you as well as I initially assumed, I personally find that last claim hard to believe."

"I may not know what it feels like to lose a loved one but trust me, living alone without anyone to love you is no fun either, especially if everyone hates you for something you don't even know about."

Although everyone is well aware that Naruto is an orphan, the fact that almost all of the adults apparently hate him even though he had done nothing wrong was not as well-known a fact among the children of his age group. True, a lot of the adults disliked him but many of them assumed it was because of his pranks which he is quite infamous for. However, after hearing his statements, many of the children were no longer so sure if they really knew about the attention-loving boy with an unhealthy obsession with ramen and the colour orange.

Throughout the entire conversation, Hiruzen and the few adults that do care or at least sympathize with the boy felt remorseful as they knew why the boy was hated so and that, despite their efforts, could not spare him from the pain that he had already suffered and will continue to suffer from in the future. Wondering if he should just end the match already, seeing that Naruto had already proven his ability to repel the Hyuuga genin thanks to his airbending technique, Hiruzen was about to ask the two contestants if they wish to withdraw when Naruto suddenly suggested, "How about we raise the stakes here? If I can beat you in this duel, you become one of my students so that I can convince you to stop being so mopey about your fate."

Raising an eyebrow at the suggestion, Neji asked, "And should I defeat you instead?"

"Then I'll not only accept the fact that Hinata would no longer be allowed to learn waterbending because her clan forbids it but I will also stop accepting anymore Hyuuga students even if they choose to come to me unless your clan decides otherwise."

Seeing no deceit in Naruto's offer, as well as receiving a nod of acceptance from Hiashi, Neji accepted the bet, "Very well, I accept the challenge but don't think that I'll let myself be defeated so easily, fate or not."

Grinning, Naruto assumed a stance which his friends recognized to be a firebender stance. Then, without further warning, the boy charged forward with blinding speed. Had it not been for his byakugan which allows him to see from almost all directions and is completely unaffected by blinking, Neji might not have been able to avoid the near-invisible strikes that came from his left side. Barely dodging the attacks, Neji realized that Naruto was using airbending to send powerful gusts of air at him through his punches and kicks. Although not as damaging as a solid punch or kick, the fact that the attacks are quick, almost invisible and can literally blow people away made Naruto's ranged attacks quite effective. Realizing that Naruto does not even need to get close to him to strike, and after considering Naruto's speed and defensive abilities, Neji was forced to realize he will have to use the Hyuuga Clan's Vacuum Palm to even have a chance of defeating him. Gathering his chakra into his hands, Neji thrust his right palm forward as he released a "vacuum shell" followed by another thrust with his left palm.

Unlike most of the Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken techniques, the Vacuum Palm is a ranged attack which is effective but also tiring to use due to the burst of chakra required for its use. However, the "vacuum shell" is also almost invisible to the naked eye and can be used to stun an unwary opponent from a distance. Prior to learning airbending, Naruto would no doubt be caught off guard by the attack which could have sent him flying and stun him. However, being an airbender as well as a student in an academy for ninjas, Naruto quickly sensed the incoming danger and quickly shifted his taijutsu style to avoid the two strikes as he swore, "Damn, he almost got me with those moves!"

Seeing his chance, Neji proceeded to strike again and again with the same technique while trying to get closer to Naruto so that he can close his tenketsu points. Not wanting to know if the ranged attack can also close his tenketsu points like its melee counterpart, Naruto did not dare to allow the attacks to hit him. Although forced to be on the defensive, Naruto was well aware that Neji wanted to get close and thus denied him that chance by keeping his distance with his superior speed and agility as well as his ranged attacks. The fight quickly became a fast-paced exchange of almost invisible blows as each opponent tried to overcome the other. Despite his best efforts, Neji could not get any closer to the blond boy and, to his amazement, Naruto showed absolutely no sign of exhaustion at all while he himself was quickly tiring due to chakra depletion. Well-aware that Naruto was using at least as much chakra as he was throughout the fight, Neji had to ask himself, "Just how much chakra does he have to keep going like that?"

Eventually, it became obvious that Neji could no longer continue the fight as he fell onto one knee due to his growing fatigue while Naruto was still moving about like what come would call a hyperactive whiskered monkey. Deciding to end the match, Hiruzen declared, "As it is clear that contestant Hyuuga Neji is unable to continue the duel due to exhaustion, the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Grinning, Naruto leapt into the air in cheer as he shouted, "Alright!" The blond boy was not the only one as other people cheered as well, including Kiba, Lee and Guy who were cheering the loudest.

"Yeah, you showed those smug idiots!"

"That was a wonderful show of youth, Naruto-san!"

"Indeed, his Flames of Youth is an inspiration to us all!"

Of course, there were those who still cannot believe their eyes as a stunned Sakura thought, "No way…"

Noticing her shocked friend and rival, Ino wore a smug grin and asked, "So, still think that elemental bending is useless?" For once, Sakura had no comment to argue against Ino's statement.

"Naruto's life if going to be a major drag from now on," said Shikamaru.

Curious, Chouji asked, "What makes you say that?"

"In the best case scenario, Naruto will be hounded by people who want to learn elemental bending. In the worst case scenario, the people that hate him, and a lot worse than any of us initially thought at that, will probably come for his head and not stop until things go their way."

Hearing Shikamaru's explanation, Chouji could not help but realize that his best friend has a point. The fact that some of the non-Hyuuga adults are already glaring at Naruto only made Shikamaru's argument all the more convincing. Chouji and Shikamaru were not the only ones to notice though as many of Naruto's companions quickly realized that Naruto was not exaggerating about having a lot of people hating him for some untold reason.

Unable to argue against the outcome, Hiashi admitted, "It appears that there is more to elemental bending than I first thought, perhaps a lot more. Very well, as we have agreed, Hinata is allowed to continue learning waterbending from you and Neji will join her as well without our continued interference." Although many of the main house Hyuuga clansmen were bitterly unhappy with the outcome, even they cannot argue that Naruto had attained a legitimate victory, especially not with so many witnesses including the Hokage himself. Bowing respectfully to the Hokage and even to Naruto, Hiashi turned his attention to Hinata and said, "While I am no longer forbidding you from learning elemental bending, I am expecting your new skills to be of use to the clan. A powerless clan head is unacceptable, understood?"

Although still fearful of her demanding and cold father, Hinata's joy in being able to continue learning elemental bending under Naruto's tutelage overwhelmed her timid fear as she nodded in understanding and asked, "M-may I have permission to be with my… sensei?"

Seeing no reason to deny her, Hiashi said, "Very well, but be sure to be back at the compound before it gets dark. The same goes for Neji who I'm expecting to be your escort."

Thanking her father, Hinata wasted no time to rush off to help Naruto get her elder cousin back onto his feet. Having no more reason to stay, he was about to depart with the rest of his clansmen when he noticed that Hanabi was still gazing intently at Naruto. Hiashi was almost amused as he thought, "It seems that Naruto has gotten himself a fan."

And so ended the day which would be remembered as the day when Naruto finally proved his existence to the Hyuuga clan, and more, by being Konohagakure's first airbending ninja…

-Chapter Fin-

Note: Just so you know, this is not necessarily a Naru-Hina story despite the current chapter. As for Hiashi, I do personally think that he is a heartless arse during the first part of Naruto but the real question would be why (probably because of his pride and upbringing as a Hyuuga, but to each their own). Hope you like this chapter.

Naruto: Airbender of the Free Winds

Hinata: Waterbender of the Graceful Change

Chouji: Earthbender of the Heavy Blows

Shikamaru: Airbender of the Calm Thoughts (Cloudbending)

Kiba: Firebender of the Bestial Strikes

Akamaru: Earthbender of the Faithful Rock

Ino: Waterbender of the Possessing Blood

Shino: Earthbender of the Precise Steps (Mantis-Style)

Lee: Non-Bender, Genius of Hard Work

Neji: Earthbender of the Destructive Palm

Tenten: Earthbender of the Iron Weapons

Might Guy: Firebender of the Youthful Flames

Sasuke: Firebender of the Black Flames (if he learns any)

Sakura: Earthbender of the Shattering Earth

Hanabi: Airbender Trainee

Konohamaru: Firebender Trainee

Moegi: Firebender Trainee

Udon: Waterbender Trainee

Sai: Waterbender of the Living Ink

Kakashi: Firebender of the Cold Flame (can manipulate water and earth but not as well)

Kurenai: Firebender of the Phantom Flames

Asuma: Airbender of the Slicing Winds

Anko: Firebender of the Snaking Flames

Iruka: Waterbender of the Echoing Waves

Hiruzen: Firebender of the Burning Earth (can earthbend but not as well)


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto: The First Airbender**

Disclaimer: This will be an Avatar: The Last Airbender X Naruto fanfiction. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 4: Lessons Learnt**

It has been a few days after Naruto's match against Hyuuga Neji and, with so many witnesses of the match, news of Neji's defeat by Naruto's airbending techniques quickly spread across the entire village like wildfire until the entire village knew about it within mere hours. The fact that the blond boy had actually created and "air-bent" version of the Hyuuga clan's prized Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique only made the news all the more unbelievably incredible. Those that hated Naruto predictably denied that the boy had fought unfairly in the duel and some even went so far as to assume that he was using his "cursed powers" to win. However, none of the Hyuuga clansmen that personally saw the fight with their own eyes could honestly support that claim as they knew that Naruto had indeed won using only his unusual taijutsu technique and his admittedly large reserves of chakra. As such, with Hiashi's permission, Hinata was allowed to continue learning waterbending while Neji would be attending Naruto's lessons as well. Although the majority of the Hyuuga clan's main house was bitterly unhappy with the outcome of the match, even they cannot deny that Naruto had won fairly and thus deserves his honoured right to continue training Hinata and even her cousin. Of course, it would not come as a surprise to anyone that knows the Hyuuga clan that most of the main house would continue to call elemental being a "heretical art of taijutsu" or how it would not stand against the "true might of Jyuuken".

Naruto had expected a number of things to happen after the duel with Neji which included receiving more pupils, the angry people of the village demanding him to stop practicing elemental bending, Sakura and Ino demanding him to teach Sasuke the said art, and even being forced to duel with other people who want to test their abilities against his own. What he did not expect was receiving the open admiration of children who have barely even started attending the ninja academy…

Scene Change

Naruto was blinking in surprise as he asked, "Let me get this straight, you want me to teach you elemental bending so that you can beat your gramps who also happens to be Hokage-jiji?"

Standing before the blond boy was a boy around Hanabi's age with short spiky brown hair and black eyes as well as a long blue scarf worn around his neck and a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. Nodding his head vigorously, the boy whose name is Sarutobi Konohamaru begged, "Please, Naruto-sensei?"

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto sheepishly asked, "Could your first tell me why you want to beat Hokage-jiji? I mean, I owe him a great deal and he's like the strongest ninja alive in the entire village for a reason you know."

Realizing that he would not be able to convince Naruto to teach him without first explaining about his intentions, Konohamaru sulkily spoke, "Everyone, whenever they see me or call me, they only see me as the grandson of the Hokage. Nobody recognises me as myself." Konohamaru's voice rose as he angrily spoke, "I'm sick of it already! That's why I want to beat my grandpa and take his place as Hokage, now!"

Now realizing why the boy was so determined to defeat his own grandfather, Naruto pondered for a moment before making his decision, "Okay, I'll help you become stronger." Raising his hand to silence the excited younger boy, Naruto added, "But, you must be ready to accept that there are no shortcuts in becoming strong let alone become a Hokage. Even I have to train my airbending every day to reach to my current level. Also, promise me that you will at least have a proper duel with Hokage-jiji instead of trying to assassinate him." The only reason why Konohamaru has yet to be severely punished for his "assassination attempts" is because they are so ineffectual that even Naruto's pranks such as his Sexy No Jutsu is more dangerous for Hiruzen's good health.

Prepared to face the challenges that would come ahead, Konohamaru nodding eagerly and Naruto was about to test his elemental bending affinity when a voice suddenly said, "If you're going to teach Hokage-sama's grandson, then I'm joining as well!" Turning their attention towards the new voice, they realize that the speaker was Hanabi as she stood with her arms akimbo and wearing her most serious Hyuuga expression which only made her look even cuter as she continued to speak, "It is only fair that the I have that privilege as well."

Not expecting Hanabi's desire to learn elemental bending as well, Naruto was at a momentary loss for words when another girl with orange hair tied into a very large pair of pigtails with red elastic bands, black eyes and red oval marking on her cheeks suddenly appeared from behind a bush and excitedly exclaimed, "Me too!" The girl was soon followed by a small mob of children who all excitedly wanted to learn elemental bending including a sleepy-looking boy wore had brown hair, wears spectacles and has a runny nose.

Staring at the gathered crowd, Naruto nervously turned his attention to his classmates and Iruka who had been quietly watching the scene unfold the entire time. Kiba looked ready to laugh after seeing Naruto's increasingly panicked and desperate expression while Iruka chuckled a bit while thinking, "It looks like Naruto will finally fully understand what it means to be a teacher, and at such a young age too at that."

Hinata was still surprised that Hanabi had actually requested, if not demanded if her unusually lively physical gestures meant anything, to learn elemental bending while Shino adjusted his sunglasses and calmly thought, "I suppose this is inevitable, considering Naruto-san's recent achievements."

Shikamaru on the other hand sighed, "Naruto's life is officially a drag." Chouji could only snicker in agreement with his best friend as he wondered how Naruto, who also happens to be a hopeless truant and prankster at school, will handle so many young children who all want to be his students.

Ino giggled a bit at the amusing scene before her while Sakura, who had been taking her earthbending lessons more seriously after Naruto's match with Neji, shook her head and sighed, "Their parents are not going to like this…" While not exactly one of Naruto's strongest supporters, even she cannot deny that Naruto has become stronger thanks to his airbending nor could she deny that the blond boy actually has a good reason to believe that almost everyone in the village, especially the adults including her own parents, hates him vehemently. As one of the many children who simply followed what their elders were doing, Sakura had next to no consideration for Naruto and felt that she could mistreat him however she felt like it, which is actually rather often considering that she is quite selfishly impulsive when it comes to her emotions and temper not to mention that her parents actually encourage it. In fact, it can be said that she is outright shameless in making it clear that she despises the boy and wishes him gone so that she can pursue her Sasuke-kun without Naruto's annoyingly constant interference. However, ever since she told her parents about Naruto's match against Neji and saw the flash of disgusted hatred in their eyes at the mention of his victory, Sakura could no longer bring herself to blindly agree to everything they say about the blond boy. Unfortunately for her, her desire for answers ended up straining her relationship with them when she questioned their hatred for Naruto which was far more malevolent than her own as they actually wanted him to suffer and die in lonely agony. Disturbed by their now-obviously sick hatred towards Naruto, Sakura realized that she needed answers and thus started searching for them as simply labelling Naruto as a monster or a demon-brat is not nearly sufficient justification. The pink-haired girl was hardly alone in that endeavour as Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino also wanted to find out, preferably before they graduated as genin of Konohagakure as it was clear that the Third Hokage made a law that forbade their elders from informing them about the reason behind Naruto's discrimination. They also made sure that Naruto is unaware of it as they feel that he would be too emotionally involved with it.

Naruto's classmates aside, Team Guy was absent at the present moment due to having to take a C-ranked mission but not before Neji learnt the basic theories of his bending element, earthbending. It was quite a comical moment when Neji realized to his horror that Guy's insane methods of training are actually suitable for earthbenders.

Seeing that he is unlikely to have any immediate support from them, Naruto turned his attention back to the excited and hopeful faces of the children and thought, "Aw, crap!"

Scene Change

Ebisu, a gangly man with dark hair, brown eyes hidden behind his ever-present sunglasses, and wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector as a bandana, was scowling as he searched about for his wayward student, Konohamaru. A tokubetsu-jounin, a type of chuunin with jounin-level specialities, Ebisu is considered a professional educator and he made it his duty to teach Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage, and make him into the finest ninja of his generation. However, for reasons Ebisu could not understand, Konohamaru never took his lessons as seriously as he should even though the tokubetsu-jounin was confident that his teaching methods are the most efficient methods to becoming a strong ninja or even a Hokage. What really irked the man however is the fact that Konohamaru had recently found out about Naruto's airbending techniques and had taken an instant liking for it because, in the boy's own words, "It is way cooler than what you had been teaching me!"

Frowning at the prospect of Konohamaru learning anything from Naruto, who in his opinion is nothing more than a worthless nuisance with no proud lineage to boast of, Ebisu adjusted his sunglasses and thought, "While that boy may be the Honoured Grandson, he's still far too young to understand the true values of my education!"

Well aware of Naruto's "special training ground" which is an open field located near a lake for waterbenders to practice their waterbending, Ebisu reached there as quickly as he could. However, to his dismay, he saw that Naruto was already teaching not only Konohamaru but also what must be at least thirty small children including Hyuuga Hanabi. Surprised by the sheer number of children wanting to learn the elemental bending arts, Ebisu decided to wait for a moment and see how exactly Naruto would teach so many children. If all goes well, Ebisu would be able to nit-pick at any inadequacy in Naruto's teaching methods and ultimately convince Konohamaru that the blond boy is the inferior teacher that would only hold him back. Besides, how hard could it be?

Scene Change

After regaining his composure, discussing with his friends, as well as embarrassedly explaining to the children that he cannot teach them all on his own as he is still an academy student himself despite his current abilities, Naruto proceeded to help them discover their elements. It was at that point when Naruto realized that many of the children, mainly those from civilian families, cannot bend the elements and explained to them that they probably need to build up their chakra reserves as well as gain experience in moulding chakra to be able to bend the elements as well as execute basic ninjutsu.

Despite the disheartening revelation, Naruto encouraged the children to stay so that they can still learn the taijutsu aspect of the elemental bending arts and told them about Lee, a boy who cannot use elemental bending or ninjutsu and yet is one of the strongest genin he knew. The fact that the children can try discovering their bending element again once they start using basic ninjutsu added further encouragement. As for the children that discovered their bending elements, Naruto made it very clear to them that elemental bending it not undefeatable as he explained to them about chi-blockers, non-benders that are capable of disabling elemental benders by using a taijutsu fighting style not unlike that of the Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken. The fact that they did not even need to have the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan meant that anyone with enough skill can use it although his scroll of elemental bending unfortunately lacked the necessary information for him to teach the children. Hanabi was both relieved and disappointed that there is no instructions for the chi-blocking taijutsu style, relieved as her clan's Jyuuken would not be challenged anytime soon, disappointed as she would not have a chance to learn it or challenge it. Regardless, Naruto was able to get everyone to stay to learn from him and his friends as well as prevent potential bullying, at least for the moment.

Once done, Naruto assigned the waterbenders to Iruka, Hinata and Ino, the earthbenders were assigned to Sakura, Shino, Chouji and even Akamaru, and finally the airbenders and firebenders to himself, Kiba and Shikamaru. Needless to say, Shikamaru found the whole deal "a complete drag". As for the non-benders, Naruto told them that they are free to choose any of the three groups to decide which style of taijutsu suits them the most. Not surprisingly, many of the children chose Naruto's group. With the young children assigned to their respective instructors, Naruto's elemental bending lessons proceeded…

Scene Change

Standing before the wide-eyes children, Iruka smiled at them and said, "Alright, before we teach you how to waterbend, you need to first understand the four elements." An experienced teacher from Konohagakure's ninja academy and one of the few people who legally owns a copy of Naruto's scroll of elemental bending, Iruka quickly gave the gathered children a brief explanation on the four elements and their unique spiritual aspects. Once done, he said, "And now, to show you some waterbending." Turning his attention to Ino and Hinata, he nodded to them as an unspoken request.

Nodding in understanding, Hinata and Ino both stepped onto the water of the lake. However, rather than sink as many of the children expected, the two girls instead literally walked on water as though it was a solid surface. Well aware of their shocked amazement, Iruka explained, "Before any one of you makes any assumptions, this is not a form of waterbending. It is actually a form of ninjutsu known as water-walking. This means that any ninja with sufficient chakra reserves AND chakra control can manage this feat. Of course, a waterbender might have an easier time learning water-walking."

Due to being a Hyuuga, Hinata knew how chakra works and, once she was aware of water-walking, quickly practiced the skill to complement with her waterbending. As a result, Hinata is among the first from Naruto's age group to successfully walk on water alongside with Ino and Sakura. However, despite being able to walk on water thanks to their chakra control, the three girls soon realized that they cannot use it for long as it causes a constant drain on their chakra reserves. The boys on the other hand have larger chakra reserves but also have poorer chakra control, especially Naruto. As such, the boys have yet to be able to walk on water but will be able to do so for longer periods of time once they succeed in mastering it unless the girls increase their chakra reserves. It was therefore not surprising that the girls quickly decided to do just that while the boys continued to refine their chakra control.

When both girls stood in the middle of the lake, they both faced each other as though ready to spar. Assuming her modified Jyuuken stance, Hinata proceeded to waterbend while Ino did the same with a modified version of the basic Konohagakure taijutsu fighting stance. The children watched in awe as the water around them somehow started to flow into the air in a manner best described as both beautiful and elegant. Then, as though given a secret signal, Hinata struck with the water under her control, whipping it forward with the speed of a samurai drawing his sword. In response, Ino spun around as she redirected Hinata's attack and sent it back towards her. Hinata then countered Ino's counterattack by raising a narrow wall of water which redirected the whip-like water projectile to flow upwards rather than forwards. The Hyuuga girl then "pushed" the wall of water hence creating a narrow but tall wave towards Ino. Unperturbed by the counter, Ino smirked as she made a motion which caused the wave to literally split into half. Her smirk was gone when she saw that Hinata was nowhere to be found. Looking around, Ino barely had time to realize where Hinata was and dodged when Hinata suddenly "leapt" out of the water, spinning with chakra-infused whips of water in her hands. Had Ino not moved away, Hinata would have used the whips to block her tenketsu points. As she stopped spinning in mid-air, Hinata proceeded to use her whips to attack Ino who used her own water-ships to block the attacks…

Scene Change

While the two girls were demonstrating through their spar, and impressing everyone who was watching, Sakura was done explaining to the children about the basics of elemental bending with an emphasis on earthbending. Although still a temperamental girl, she is a mentally bright student and so was able to get her point across to the gathered children with ease. Shino would have helped as well but most of the children found him weird if not a bit creepy due to his manner of dress. Chouji on the other hand was used to letting Shikamaru do the heavy thinking or strategizing and so was fine with Sakura doing the explanation as long as she did not leave out any important details or made up any lies. As for Akamaru, only an Inuzuka child can possibly understand what he would try to say with his barks and yips.

"Now, does anyone have any questions on earthbending?"

Raising his hand, a boy shyly asked, "Can you really levitate rocks with earthbending?"

Having only recently taken her lessons more seriously, Sakura was still unable to levitate earth or rocks and so was caught between a rock and a hard place. Chouji unexpectedly came to her rescue when he saw her distress and decided to help, "Yes, it is possible." To prove his point, Chouji assumed a sumo stance and, with a hard stomp and a solid upward motion with his right left fist, he was able to cause a chunk of soil to literally jump out of the ground and leave it levitating for a moment before letting it fall back into the hole he made as a result. His demonstration left the children gaping in mute amazement before they excitedly cheered and said how cool it was. Not used to receiving praise, mostly because people judge him by his girth rather than his heart, the large boy blushed bashfully with a grin on his face…

Scene Change

As for Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba, the blond boy was just about done explaining the children the need for meditation for both firebending, in order to master breathing control and feel the heat from the sun, and airbending, to allow their minds to wonder freely like air. Of course, the more impatient and hyperactive children were not too eager at the idea of "doing nothing but sit around" so Naruto decided that they do so after they practice the taijutsu of both airbending and firebending. If all goes well, the children will be too worn out to get impatient.

"Now, before we start, I'll like to let you know that it is possible to use different styles of taijutsu to bend an element. For example…" Assuming a solidly-rooted earthbending stance, Naruto punched and created a strong gust of wind from his fist after which he continued to explain, "…I can use this earthbending fighting stance to do my airbending. This is important because the four different bending arts have different taijutsu styles of their own and each one has different strengths and weaknesses."

Raising his hand, a non-bender boy curiously asked, "Is that why you wanted us to choose our own teachers?"

Nodding, Naruto answered, "Correct. By learning how to bend an element even while using a different taijutsu style, you'll be able to come up with your own unique techniques. Hinata for example managed to combine her clan's jyuuken style of taijutsu with waterbending to create Water Whips which can disable a person's chakra flow. Even if you don't learn elemental bending, you can still use the taijutsu that you have learnt to defend yourself. Of course, those who already know their element will find it easier to use the normal styles of taijutsu associated for each element."

"So, have you tried all four taijutsu styles yet?" asked Konohamaru who was a firebender.

Grinning, Naruto replied, "That and a few more. You could say I'm a jack of all trades and a master of none in that regard. I'm still aiming to be an airbending master and earn my tattoos though." Both Kiba and Shikamaru raised their eyebrows as they wondered about the tattoos Naruto mentioned.

Before long, Naruto and his friends proceeded to train the children although it is mostly focused on their taijutsu as they all agreed that the children should improve their chakra reserves and control first before doing any serious elemental bending training. They also made it clear that without good taijutsu form, their elemental bending abilities would not be as effective thus curbing the trainee-benders from making too much of a fuss about it. To help further improve their taijutsu, everyone had the children do some light physical exercises which are basically the same as typical academy physical training sessions. After a while, Iruka decided that the children needed a short break to recover from their physical exertions. Having no disagreement with Iruka, Naruto decided to use that time to teach the children how to meditate, even the waterbenders and earthbenders. It was during that moment when something "interesting" occurred…

Scene Change

After making sure the tired children have settled down and were "meditating", Naruto decided to go with Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji to get some snacks for everyone. Seeing no reason not to, other than the fact that the adults might try something if Naruto followed them, Iruka suggested, "Why don't you stay here and watch over the kids with the girls while I go with them instead, wouldn't want the kids to eat anything bad by mistake after all."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto said, "Okay, just be sure to buy a bowl of ramen for me!" Shikamaru and even Shino rolled their eyes at Naruto's request although both Chouji and Kiba seemed to like the idea.

Chuckling, Iruka said, "Alright, but only if Ichiraku Ramen is along the way."

Satisfied with Iruka's response Naruto thanked them before taking a seat before the children and said, "You know, you'll be learning more from meditating if you stop being so fidgety and just relax."

"Is that why you tried to make us tried sensei?" asked Hanabi who obviously was one of the least tired of the children due to her clan's harsh training methods. Already familiar with meditative training, Hanabi had no complaint though.

Grinning at the girl who was looking at him with one opened eye, Naruto replied, "Yup! Just like most of you, I hate staying still for long so I always tire myself a bit before meditating."

"That would explain how you managed to learn meditation at all then," said Sakura, not out of disrespect but out of the simple fact that Naruto was once considered a hyperactive knucklehead for a reason.

Shrugging, Naruto admitted, "It gets easier once you get used to doing it even when you're not tired. Besides, it's not like I can't practice while meditating if I feel restless."

"How?" asked Konohamaru who was already eager to actually do something.

Using his airbending with a gesture of his hands, Naruto brought some leaves and sent them towards the children. Curious, the children seized the fluttering leaves and gazed at Naruto expectantly for an answer. Hanabi however already knew what Naruto was up to, "You want us to keep the leaves on our foreheads, right?"

"Yup, it'll help you kids learn chakra moulding which will be important for both elemental bending and ninjutsu. All you have to do it keep the leaves on your forehead using only your chakra and meditate without letting the leaf drop." To demonstrate, Naruto placed the leaf on his forehead and, as stated, it did not fall off his forehead. "Don't worry, as long as you can mould chakra, you can do this exercise. The real challenge it to keep it from falling off while meditating."

Eager to try, the children quickly placed their respective leaves onto their foreheads and, after making sure that their respective leaves are not falling off, the children proceeded to attempt meditation. Seeing no reason not so, the girls decided to try it out as well while waiting for the boys to return.

However, just as the girls got seated, Naruto calmly spoke, "If you're here to interrupt this class, could you come back after my friends and my sensei return? I'm expecting a steaming-hot bowl of sweet, savoury ramen soon and I'd rather not spoil my appetite."

Surprised, everyone except Naruto opened their eyes and looked about in mild confusion. They got their answer soon enough when certain tokubetsu-jounin with sunglasses appeared. Immediately recognizing him, Konohamaru thought, "Aw crud, it's Ebisu-sensei!"

Adjusting his sunglasses, Ebisu admitted, "As much as I loathe admitting it, I'm impressed that you sensed me at all. Tell me, how did you do it?"

"To be honest, I've noticed you looking at us for a while now. Tell me, how long had you been here?" replied Naruto.

"Since the beginning," said Ebisu.

Opening one of his eyes, Naruto said, "Really? I guess I really do need to train my sensing abilities. I didn't notice until halfway thought although I have a feeling that Iruka-sensei might have known from the start."

Huffing haughtily, Ebisu then turned his attention to Konohamaru and said, "Honoured Grandson, please come with me. You need more than this if you want to become hokage." As much as Ebisu hated to admit it, Naruto's class sessions were sound if a little simplistic although Ebisu was sure it was mostly thanks to Iruka's help.

Scowling, Konohamaru shouted, "No, I'm not taking those lame lessons again!"

Frowning, Ebisu argued, "And how is this any less, as you put it, "lame"? In my professional opinion, this elemental bending is more suited for monks than for ninjas!"

Shocked, the children turned their attention to Naruto calmly spoke, "While I won't say you're wrong, but you make it sound like being a monk is the same as being weak. Also, there is absolutely nothing wrong for a ninja to learn different fighting styles."

"Oh, I won't argue against that, but tell me, have you ever considered that your teachings will conflict with our own established system of education and training?" asked Ebisu who then added, "And that it not even counting any extracurricular lessons they may have, including the Honoured Grandson's own private training under my professional tutelage." It was obvious to anyone that Ebisu was stressing Konohamaru's given title and the fact that he is a professional tutor.

Shrugging, Naruto admitted, "Not really but, for the sake of argument, I could say that the ninja academy's teaching system is not exactly perfect either considering that most of the teachers there would kick me out of class just because they could. As for taking up Konohamaru's precious time, he did come to me willingly and I am teaching him and the other children to the best of my abilities with the help of my friends and Iruka-sensei so I don't see how it is a complete waste of time for him."

Ebisu's frown deepened as he could not argue against Naruto's logic. Granted, Naruto is a troublemaker but even Ebisu cannot deny that Naruto is not treated as well as most of the other students by many of the teachers from at the ninja academy. In fact, it could be said that his willingness to embrace the ideologies tied to elemental bending comes from the simple fact that he was never properly indoctrinated with the way of the ninja. True, he does have his "ninja way" and can do ninjutsu but any ninja can tell that Naruto is no longer a "pure-ninja" but rather a "ninja-monk" in both mentality and fighting style. As for the Honoured Grandson, Ebisu knew that Naruto has a point when he said that he willingly chose to be his pupil and that the lessons were, to Ebisu's dismay, not a complete waste of time. Still, the man was unwilling to admit defeat as he asked, "And do you believe that your elemental bending is superior to ninjutsu?"

Shaking his head, Naruto said, "To be perfectly honest, no. I learnt from Hokage-jiji that, unlike ninjutsu, elemental bending cannot create an element by using nothing but chakra. But, it is possible for a bender to use a ninja's own element against them. Trust me, I saw Guy use his firebending to throw back his "eternal rival's" own fire ninjutsu back at him. Also, bending isn't all about fighting as it can also be used for a number of other things, like using my airbending to get to school faster." Many of the children, especially the airbenders, beamed at the idea of being able to reach school at a shorter time frame.

Hearing Naruto's reply, Ebisu adjusted his sunglasses and he thought, "Arguing against him is harder than I thought. Still, there is one more argument I could use to resolve this issue…" The man then spoke, "So how do you plan to make sure that these children will be able to use both bending AND ninjutsu at the same time?"

After a moment of pause, Naruto sheepishly admitted, "Okay, to be honest, I'm still working on it. I mean, I've only got a few months' worth of experience myself you know!"

Shocked, Hanabi asked, "Really? I thought you had at least a year of experience. I mean, you actually beat Neji-niisan!"

"That's mostly because he never fought against an airbender before and airbenders specialize in avoiding getting hit, by your clan's Jyuuken for example. Also, I train a lot harder than most," explained Naruto. While a troublemaker and absolutely hopeless with written homework, Naruto is anything but lazy when it comes to physical training to become a ninja. The main reason why he was still the dead last prior to becoming an airbender is the lack of proper supervision by most of the teachers. It certainly did not help that he disliked most of them because of their poor treatment towards him.

Naruto's honest admission of his lacking of experience had the opposite effect Ebisu had hoped to cause as the children, including Konohamaru, became even more impressed by his skills which apparently all came from sheer hard work. Seeing their growing admiration towards the blond airbender, Ebisu sighed as he thought, "I guess there is only one way left to peacefully settle this…"

Scene Change

When Iruka and the others finally returned, with snacks and bowls of ramen in hand, they were surprised to see Ebisu meditating alongside with Naruto, the girls and the students, all of whom have a leaf on their foreheads. Knowing Ebisu's "by the book" attitude and his dislike for Naruto, Iruka had to ask aloud, "Okay, what in the late Fourth Hokage's name exactly happened after we left?"

"If you must know, I'm only doing this to make sure that the Honoured Grandson does not forsake his ninjutsu training in favour of elemental bending. While I cannot deny that elemental bending has its strengths, the simple fact is that you cannot be a ninja without knowing even basic ninjutsu," said Ebisu. Left unsaid was that Ebisu has gained a begrudging sense of respect towards Naruto for not only being able to defeat Neji in a fair duel but also for being able to inspire the children to take up his lessons. Also, Ebisu knew that if he had tried to take away Konohamaru by force, Naruto and his friends would no doubt oppose him just as they had opposed the Hyuuga clan. Of course, if Naruto had taught the children anything vulgar or useless like his infamous Sexy no Jutsu, Ebisu would have taken Konohamaru away by force regardless with more than sufficient reason to justify his drastic actions.

Raising an eyebrow, Iruka then smiled as he spoke, "I see. I don't suppose you'll mind teaching ninjutsu to the other children as well while you're at it, would you?"

Snorting, Ebisu said, "Please, I'm a professional educator. Teaching a group of children is no challenge to me!"

Once the children realized that the other elemental bending trainers have returned, with snacks in hand, it was only a matter of time before they proceeded to "raid" the offered snacks like a small horde. Even Hanabi, despite her Hyuuga upbringing, was dragged into their antics as she seized and defended one of her favourite treats, banana-and-milk-flavoured candy, from the other children with great tenacity. The little girl quickly became embarrassed when she realized about her own childish actions.

Scene Change

After the children have fed, Naruto and the others allowed them to relax for a bit more to allow their stomachs to digest before Ebisu took charge of the lesson with Iruka's assistance to teach the children, including Naruto and his friends to their mild embarrassment, how to execute a simple ninjutsu known as the Henge no Jutsu. Naruto, who is still a prankster at heart, was tempted to use his Sexy no Jutsu but instead decided to use a different tactic as he interrupted Ebisu's explanation lesson about the usefulness of the technique, "How about I show you kids how to do it and then let you all give it a shot?"

Seeing his wide foxy grin, both teachers paled at what Naruto was about to do and were about to stop him when he did a handseal and executed his technique which covered him in a cloud of smoke. Dreading what would come next, they were both relieved and a little surprised when they saw the person Naruto had transformed into.

In place of the blond boy was a beauty with ocean-blue eyes, dark-brown hair and light-brown skin who was dressed in blue coloured clothes with white trimming as well as a necklace which bore a waterbending symbol. Smiling kindly at the children, the young woman spoke in a motherly manner, "Hello there, my name is Katara. What are your names?"

Despite knowing that the young woman was in fact Naruto in a henge, he had done it so well that even Shino was surprised as indicated by his visibly-arched eyebrows. Many of the young boys at Konohamaru's age blushed at her smiling expression while the girls wondered if they would grow up to be so beautiful. Hanabi had a slightly different line of thought as she blushed and wondered, "Was… my mother like that too?"

Overcoming the initial surprise, Iruka pointed coughed to get everyone's attention and said, "Naruto's rude interruption aside, the henge can be used to impersonate others, as he had clearly demonstrated. This includes impersonating someone you already know." Inwardly, the man praised Naruto's apparently improved skill with the henge no Jutsu.

Gazing at the scarred chuunin instructor, the young woman smiled impishly as she spoke like a cheerful mother who was giving friendly yet embarrassing advice to her children, "And don't forget that you can even use the Henge no Jutsu to transform into a naked person!"

Both Iruka and Ebisu sputtered at Naruto's outright vulgar revelation while the younger children blushed at the implications. Sakura's reaction on the other hand was considerably more aggressive as she punched Naruto on the back of his head and shouted, "Don't go around teaching them how to do such vulgar things, especially not while in that form, Naruto-baka!"

With his henge dispelled by the blow, Naruto grinned as he spoke, "Well, it's not like I actually did it now, did I?"

Ebisu's eyebrow was twitching angrily as he adjusted his sunglasses and spoke, "No, but you most certainly implied it which is already bad enough!"

Still grinning, Naruto then did another henge to change into a small girl no older than Hanabi with black hair, pale-green eye not unlike that of the Hyuuga clan and a manner of dress which clearly indicated that she is the sheltered child of an aristocrat. Her eyes welled with tears as her lower lip trembled and asked with a frightened voice, "A-are you mad at me, Ebisu-sensei?"

The "girl's" outright adorable query only annoyed Ebisu further who was obviously not fooled as he spoke, "Yes, now undo the jutsu!" As for the others, many of them struggled to remind themselves that the cute and apparently helpless girl before them is really Naruto in a cleverly-done henge.

The girl's tearfully innocent face immediately changed into a rebellious smirk as her tone of voice became much more tomboyish and spoke with a distinctively unfeminine snort, "Darn, and I was hoping my cute looks could fool you." "She" then changed back to a grinning Naruto who then added, "And THAT is how a henge is done!"

Despite Naruto's pranks, or rather because of them, the children were determined to get it right as they tried to transform into people they know. Before long, the day was over and the children were dismissed. As for their trainers and teachers, Naruto got a tongue-lashing from both Ebisu and Iruka combined as they berated him for even suggesting that the children use the infamous Sexy no Jutsu. It certainly did not help that they know that most men would fall for the useless yet effective technique. The fact that Naruto could use a variation of it, one which he calls the Moe no Jutsu, only aggravated them further as they realized how effective it would be against anyone who has a weakness to cute things. Taking a deep calming breath, Iruka then asked Naruto, "Now, what do you have to say about yourself?"

Hearing no response, both men realized to their shock that Naruto had successfully substituted himself with a log dressed in his orange jumpsuit. Attached to the log's jumpsuit was a note which said, "Later suckers!" After reattaching their fallen jaws, both men furiously swore, "That brat is going to get it from us the next time we meet!"

Scene Change

After substituting himself with a log and running off as silently yet quickly as he could, which is not that difficult considering his airbending skills, Naruto laughed before calming himself and wondered, "Now, if only I can grab some grub from Ichiraku Ramen before they decide to look for me there…"

Suddenly, Naruto noticed where he was and thought of a brilliant idea for a prank as he grinned manically and rubbed his hands together. "Ooh, this is going to be good!"

Scene Change

Uchiha Sasuke is currently an unhappy Uchiha boy. Granted, the boy was never happy ever since the tragic event known as the Uchiha Massacre. However, the boy's usually unhappy temperament only worsened ever since Naruto first defeated him with airbending. Unable to defeat Naruto's trice-damned airbending style of taijutsu, a style of taijutsu which is the complete opposite of Sasuke's own vicious ideals for the most part, Sasuke became bitter as he sought for ways to defeat it. His mood certainly did not improve when he found out that Naruto had actually defeated a Hyuuga genin thanks to his airbending skills.

Of course, as far as Uchiha Sasuke is concerned, any Uchiha ninja can immediately memorize and then copy a person's taijutsu style just by watching them while using the Uchiha clan's unique dojutsu, the Sharingan. However, without his Sharingan activated, Sasuke does not have that kind luxury, not that he was interested in learning a taijutsu style that focuses almost entirely on defence regardless. Besides, even if Sasuke decided to try and steal Naruto's techniques regardless of lacking an active Sharingan, with the friends and allies Naruto had gathered, even spying on them would be difficult especially with the Aburame, Hyuuga and Inuzuka classmates present. Although not above wanting to learn powerful techniques, even if it means having to learn it from a teacher, Sasuke would just as likely seek Naruto out for guidance as admit that even a small part of him still loves the man that was once his brother, Uchiha Itachi, the same man responsible for massacring the Uchiha clan including the children and their own parents. His pride did not even allow him to learn the said techniques from someone else within the village as it was apparent that Naruto is the earliest practitioner and the first teacher of the elemental bending arts, which means that studying it from anyone in the village would make him Naruto's pupil no matter how indirectly. Stealing the scroll which teaches elemental bending or any of its copies is not an option either, at least not as long as he does not know where to find them. He also felt that asking anyone else to obtain a copy of the scroll for him was beneath his pride as an Uchiha and so refused to do so.

Punching the wooden post viciously, Sasuke swore, "I will find a way to defeat you and your damned airbending techniques and when I do, I will prove to everyone why the Uchiha clan deserves its proud reputation!" Sasuke, due to his fury and single-mindedness, never noticed an orange blur stealthily moving behind him…

Scene Change

On the following day, Naruto was hanging out with Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Hinata when Sakura arrived and shouted, "Naruto, what did you do to Sasuke-kun!"

Raising an eyebrow, Ino asked, "What happened to Sasuke-kun?" Not long after Ino started to learn waterbending, she quickly suggested to Sasuke that he could take lessons from Naruto. However, Sasuke's vicious refusal and his insults towards her for her willingness to learn the said art hurt her feelings and thus made her realize that Sasuke could be a real jerk at times. While she would not agree with the boys that he is always a jerk, at least not without further proof, Ino lost a significant amount of interest in the boy as a result. As for Sakura, she went through a similar experience when she told Sasuke about Naruto beating Neji and realized that Sasuke is actually jealous of Naruto. Of course, many of the boys in her class were jealous with Naruto for defeating Neji so she was more willing to forgive him especially considering that Naruto is actually starting to threaten Sasuke's position when it comes to taijutsu.

Pointing accusingly at Naruto, Sakura explained, "I saw Sasuke this morning and his hair was completely red, orange and yellow!"

Blinking, everyone else then turned their attention to Naruto who grinned and said, "What makes you so sure that I did it?"

"Who else wears bright orange?" was Sakura's rhetorical question. Not even Hinata can deny that particular accusation.

Still grinning, Naruto did a henge and changed into a bald boy with arrow-shaped blue tattoos drawn over his head, and hands. He was also dressed in yellow and orange clothes, although not as garishly bright-orange as Naruto's jacket, which gave the boy the appearance of a humble but playful monk. Grinning, the boy said, "It could have been Avatar Aang!" As to how Naruto knew the physical appearances of all these people he had been impersonating lately, the scroll had generously provided a picture of Team Avatar, the very same team responsible for ending the Hundred Year War which the scroll had described in brief. The colours of their eyes, hair, skin and clothes on the other hand was a bit more challenging to copy due to the picture being essentially a black-and-white picture. Despite the problem, Naruto was somehow able to correctly guess the colours and decided it must have been because of his experience from reading manga which typically lacks colour as well. Besides, orange is an awesome colour so of course the monk-hero has to have some!

Twitching angrily, Sakura proceeded to chase after Naruto with her usual fury while the still-transformed boy happily ran away from her in circles while riding on his Air Scooter. To anyone that knows about Naruto's stamina, it would only be a matter of time before Sakura tires herself out unless Naruto gets careless.

As they watched Sakura chase after the boy, Shikamaru suddenly remembered something that swore, "How troublesome."

Curious, Chouji asked, "Huh? Why?"

"Let's just say that I just remembered something about Naruto wanting to earn his airbending tattoos to prove his mastery and leave it at that," replied Shikamaru.

Quickly realizing the implications, Kiba took a look at the transformed boy and asked, "Wait a damned, minute, are you telling me he would have to shave himself BALD once he becomes an airbending master!"

Ino's, Chouji's, Hinata's and even Shino's jaws dropped at that statement while Shikamaru replied, "Yup, what a drag."

Much to Naruto's embarrassment, Ino quickly spread the news to the entire village. It was no surprise to anyone that a lot of people found the notion hilarious.

-Chapter Fin-

Note: Before anyone asks, yes, Naruto did henge into Katara, Toph and Aang from the Avatar series. As for Toph behaving like a helpless little girl, at first, let's not forget that the girl knows how to act the part.

Naruto: Airbender of the Free Winds

Hinata: Waterbender of the Graceful Change

Chouji: Earthbender of the Heavy Blows

Shikamaru: Airbender of the Calm Thoughts (Cloudbending)

Kiba: Firebender of the Bestial Strikes

Akamaru: Earthbender of the Faithful Rock

Ino: Waterbender of the Possessing Blood

Shino: Earthbender of the Precise Steps (Mantis-Style)

Lee: Non-Bender, Genius of Hard Work

Neji: Earthbender of the Destructive Palm

Tenten: Earthbender of the Iron Weapons

Might Guy: Firebender of the Youthful Flames

Sasuke: Firebender of the Black Flames (if he learns any)

Sakura: Earthbender of the Shattering Earth

Hanabi: Airbender Trainee

Konohamaru: Firebender Trainee

Moegi: Firebender Trainee

Udon: Waterbender Trainee

Sai: Waterbender of the Living Ink

Kakashi: Firebender of the Cold Flame (can manipulate water and earth but not as well)

Kurenai: Firebender of the Phantom Flames

Asuma: Airbender of the Slicing Winds

Anko: Firebender of the Snaking Flames

Iruka: Waterbender of the Echoing Waves

Hiruzen: Firebender of the Burning Earth (can earthbend but not as well)


End file.
